Hunter To Vampire
by Sart Von Berchingen
Summary: In the past, Tsukune helped the Three Dark Lords fight Alucard. After that, Tsukune creates a Hunter organization that polices youkai activities in the Human World. Then he is later entrusted with Moka.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Well, I thought I should start this in any case. I hope you guys can comment me on some aspects of my story. Have fun reading.**

**HunterXVampire Prologue **

-Nine years earlier in the canon story-

Akasha Bloodriver was trudging through the mountains, leaving behind the limo at the base of the mountain. She knew he was living here. It was so much like him.

Thwak! Thawk! Thwak! Klang! Klang! Klang!

Akasha knew she was close as she heard metal hitting on metal. The sound was incessantly entering her ears. She soon arrived at a river that had a rocky area around it. There was a cabin on her right. She sensed his presence and knew "he" was here. As she was going to knock the door, she felt like a thousand blades stabbed her from all sides. But, nothing happened.

"Akasha-san? Is that you?" cried a muffled familiar voice from the cabin.

"It's me, Aono-san. Can you open the door?" she cried out in affirmation and asking him.

The door opened to show Aono Tsukune covered in soot.

"Good morning, Akasha-san! What brings you here?" he asked cheerfully.

Akasha smiled, but Tsukune could see sadness in her face.

"I need to talk to you about something, Aono-san."

Tsukune gestured her inside, "Please, come in!"

She did and saw a simplistic living room. It was big and there was an old T.V., a couch, a table, and a couple of chairs. Tsukune pulled the chair and offered her the seat. She complied and sat on it. He went over to the opposite side of the table and sat in his own seat.

"So, what are you here for, Akasha-san?" Tsukune asked.

Akasha hesitated at first for a couple of minutes. Then, Tsukune stood up. He told her, "Give me a minute, let me go get some snacks and tea."

He ran off before she could say anything. She smiled at his integrity, but she was saddened that she was going to entrust him with a burden. Tsukune was back with a plate of cookies and had tea for the both of them. He sat them on the table and blew on the tea for it to cool off. Akasha stared at the cup for another couple of minutes. Tsukune waited for her. He knew that she would do that if there's something important for her to say.

Finally she said, "Tsukune-san… I want you to watch over my daughter."

Tsukune stopped blowing on the tea and looked at her in the eye, "What?"

"Not right now… but when that time comes… when someone comes after the blood that's inside me…"

There was a silence.

"Akasha-san, why not Issa?" Tsukune asked.

Akasha smiled sadly, "Moka won't find a normal life if she stays with him."

Tsukune frowned and closed his eyes. He opened them again and said, "Akasha-san. I'm sorry. I really can't. I… committed too many sins to even watch over someone so… young and… innocent at the moment. I can only sully her."

Akasha stood up and bowed. She pleaded, "Please, Aono Tsukune-dono. You're the only one who I can truly trust!"

"Akasha-san…"

Akasha continued, "You have the strength and kindness that I need to watch over Moka! "

"Akasha…" he said louder.

"You founded the Hunter's Association and are regarded as the fourth Dark Lord…"

"Akasha…" he said again louder than the last.

"It doesn't matter how much you dir—"

"AKASHA!" this time he cried.

Akasha flinched at his outcry. She saw Tsukune's painful visage and her heart broke. Then, she stood up and looked at him with pleading eyes. Tsukune was extremely weak to those eyes. He looked at the side and palmed his face.

"Give me… some time to think…" he said while palming his face.

She nodded and said slowly, "I'll be back… in two days. I'm sorry… Tsukune-san."

She bowed in farewell and left. Tsukune swore he saw tears in her eyes. After she had completely left, he slammed his fist on the table, breaking it neatly in half.

"Damn it, Akasha-san… You come here and ask me things like this…" he muttered, "I… don't know…."

He trudged slowly back to the forge and hammered the metal down. Tsukune remembered Moka. The cute little girl who is the daughter of Akasha… and that Issa Shuzen. She looked like a miniature Akasha in her younger days in many aspects. He remembered how happy Akasha was when she was born. Of course, he was glad for her and she deserved that happiness. Tsukune understood that the Shinso blood in Akasha is going to separate her from Moka someday… What really unnerved him was the fact he… HE is going to raise Moka when that time came. Tsukune swiftly remembered his past before he met Akasha and the other two Dark Lords. He shook his head. Him, a murderer of many, raising a child? A laughable idea Akasha has proposed.

But, he knew she didn't have much of a choice. With Touhou Fuhai as a boss of a Mafia gang and Tenmei Mikogami with a tendency to use others for his own gains… he could see why.

KLANG!

Tsukune finished forging the blade and dipped it in the water to cool. It was of fine make. The blade was sharp and the weight was just right. He then chanted a few enchantment spells on it. The katana glowed and when it stopped glowing, a couple of insignias were inscribed on the nakago. Each insignias represented the abilities of the enchants Tsukune put on the blade. He then sharpened the katana and fit the tsuka. The tsuka was a wooden one wrapped in a white cloth so that sweaty palms won't make it harder for it to use. Then the saya was made and he sheathed the katana with it. Tsukune was tired from the construction and laid down on the couch. He thought about whether he should really agree to Akasha's wishes. Slept overcame him and he lay still like a statue.

2 Days Later…

"I'll do it," Tsukune said as Akasha sat with him in the living room, "I'll watch over her."

Akasha was silent. Her eyes held gratefulness and sadness at the same time.

"Thank you…" she murmured.

Tsukune poured the tea for her and slid it to her side.

"Drink, I don't want to see you be emotional here," Tsukune said.

She nodded and drank the tea.

"However, I will have Mikogami help me in raising her," he said.

She froze and the tea burned her mouth as she left the green liquid touching her lips. Then she set the cup down on the table and said, "What…?"

"Akasha-san, understand my predicament…. Please. I… never can really raise her. I'm not a child raising type of a person. But, I will watch over her and protect her. Isn't that good enough?"

Akasha frowned and closed her eyes.

"Please, Akasha. I swear no harm will ever come to her."

She nodded, "Very well. So as long as you promise."

Tsukune nodded as well, "Thanks."

-Few Years Later, Moka is Nine-

Moka was panting heavily before Tsukune who was robed and had a fearsome Hannya mask on to hide his identity. She tried so hard to even touch him when they started the fight.

"No way… Onee-sama is having this much trouble against an outsider… Who is he?" Kokoa breathed in shock.

Kahlua could only shake her head in wonder as she saw the battle at hand. Tsukune was unarmed. He was a swordsman and a jujutsu master at the same time, but he was stronger as a swordsman. He raised a finger and gestured her to come at him. Moka growled in a way that was cute to him. Tsukune gave a small grin. She roared a battle cry and came after him.

Moka attempted to kick him in the shin with a low kick, but Tsukune lifted his leg to avoid it. With the leg she used to kick, she used it to set up her next kick towards the torso with the other leg. Tsukune caught the foot and locked it in a painful manner. Moka frowned furiously and gritted her teeth in pain. Pride stopped her from screaming. Then, Tsukune pushed her away. Moka landed on the ground with her bottom.

"That's enough!" Akasha said as she arrived, "I've been waiting for you…"

Tsukune nodded.

"Who is he…? Mother?" Moka panted.

Akasha smiled, "An old friend."

Akasha and Tsukune went towards the balcony where there was a table with a few chairs. Kokoa, Kahlua, and Moka followed them. The group sat on the chairs and started to sample the treats that were left on the table.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Akasha asked.

Tsukune nodded, "It is."

(In the story, Tsukune is actually wary of showing his identity to others. But, he will show himself when the Youkai Academy season starts)

**Yeah, well… I might continue this. Give me some replies. If there is a green light, I'll continue it around the very end of January and early February. Hope you had fun reading. See ya.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**I'm going to add this to the prologue and then I'll wait for more green lights to continue.**

**HunterXVampire Prologue Part 2**

Tsukune took off his mask, to try to drink the tea from the cup. The girls were curious to see what his face would look like. They leaned towards him to see what it would look like. But, Akasha told them, "What are you girls doing?"

They snapped their attention away from Tsukune to Akasha, "Nothing."

Then they sat back up, but they were seriously curious of his face. The hood that Tsukune put up still hid his face by casting a shadow over it, but his lips can still be seen.

"So… Akasha-san… This is your home…?" Tsukune asked.

She nodded, "It is and is the home to other vampires in Japan."

Tsukune nodded, but Kokoa rudely asked, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Kokoa!" Akasha called her name in a strict manner while frowning slightly.

Tsukune smiled, "It's fine, Akasha. They're still children."

Kahlua, Kokoa, and Moka frowned at his statement.

He continued, "Well… I'm here because I just want to see Akasha-san. It's been a while since we met."

"Is that all?" Kokoa asked with suspicion.

It wasn't. But, Tsukune had to keep it secret.

"Yes, really," Tsukune smiled, "But, I'm not telling you who I am… You should ask Akasha-san later."

Kokoa and Akasha frowned, but Moka and Kahlua were busy munching on the snacks and looking at him to discern what is so special about him. Tsukune was finished eating his share and put on the mask back to his face.

"It was a good snack, Akasha-san." Tsukune said.

Akasha smiled, "Thank you, I prepared them for you."

"It's no wonder they're so good."

She blushed, "Not-t really…"

The girls were confused. Akasha never acted this way… towards anyone. Maybe except for Issa?

Speaking of the devil, Issa arrived to the scene. When he saw Tsukune he smirked, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Tsukune nodded with a smile, "It has, Issa."

The girls were horrified for his lack of usage of honorifics. Issa would kill him. But to their surprise, he didn't.

Issa nodded and asked, "Are you ready? You have to prove yourself here if you want to be in my domain."

Tsukune shrugged, "Why not?"

The whole family and Tsukune walked over to the main hall where there were various families of vampires. There were many whispers about Tsukune.

"Who is this person?"

"Why is he wearing a hood in our presence?"

"What a ghastly mask!"

Issa called for their attention by loudly calling, "May I have your attention?"

The vampires stopped talking.

Issa gestured towards Tsukune, "This person is an old friend of my wife, Akasha, he does not wish to reveal himself because he seems to be… quite shy."

The vampires chuckled while Akasha and Tsukune frowned.

"We shall respect his wish and shall see to it that he will be tested if he is worthy to be in our presence," he continued.

Then he snapped his fingers for his three best bodyguards to appear.

"Milord?" they asked while kneeling.

"See to it that you will gauge whether our guest is worthy or not," he ordered.

"Milord!" the bowed their heads and stood up.

Tsukune folded up his sleeves, and flopped back his hood. His mask was still there. The girls took note of his hair style and color.

One of the bodyguards walked up closer to Tsukune, "I'm Severus Aralhe, and I shall be your opponent."

Tsukune nodded, "Nice too meet you, Severus-san."

Severus got into a stance while Tsukune stood there. The lack of response to Severus ticked him off. Not showing any resistance to someone who's fighting is considered rude in the fighting world. And this really ticked him off. Severus wanted to attack him, but there was an ominous aura surrounding Tsukune.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsukune asked with genuine concern.

Severus frowned furiously at his own hesitation and charged at him with a cry.

"Graaaaaggh!"

Severus tried to punch him, but Tsukune grabbed the wrist with no problem at all. The lack of effort surprised Severus and he tried to pull away. However, Tsukune stood there with his hand grabbing the wrist. Then he twisted it, which also brought Severus's whole body in the air, and threw him to the ground head first.

Boom!

A puddle of blood flowed from Severus's face and he was knocked unconscious.

"Impossible! He was one of the three best—"

"Who is this person?"

"What skill!"

Tsukune turned towards the next two bodyguards and said, "Both of you, attack me at the same time."

"What!" cried the shorter guard, "Who do you think you are!"

The taller frowned and said, "We have to, didn't you see him?"

"But still—"

"We're going."

The two charged after him. The short tried a front kick while the taller was going in for a straight punch.

Tsukune held up his arms. The left grabbed the leg while the right parried the fist and pushed the taller guard away by punching at the solar plexus.

The guard was on his knees gasping for breath. The shorter with his caught leg tried to kick again with the other, but Tsukune twisted the caught leg. The action spun the shorter guard and he landed on the ground as Tsukune let go.

The taller guard swung a hook at Tsukune at his right, but he disappeared.

"What!"

Then he felt a hand on his stomach. He looked down to see Tsukune with his hand on the stomach.

"Why you—"

Tsukune formed a fist and punched at the torso in the extremely close distance. The force of the blow blew the guard away. After getting up from the floor, he vomited on the ground and shivered in pain. Tsukune was well out of the way when he did that.

One down, one to go.

The short one tried a round-house kick to the head, but Tsukune slid backwards, the kick missing the head, and elbowed the chin. He fell to the ground headfirst and was knocked out.

There was a silence. The vampire nobles were gaping at Tsukune's skill while Moka, Kokoa, and Kahlua stared at him in surprise. Issa started to clap, and then soon everybody started clapping. Tsukune nodded and bowed to everyone in the main hall.

"Who is he…?" Moka murmured.

**Several hours later…**

Tsukune was at the outside balcony looking at the stars. Issa and Akasha were busy talking with the vampire nobles. He later felt a familiar presence and asked, "Moka-chan?"

Moka was surprised. She was hiding her presence.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

Tsukune grinned and said, "It's a secret. So, what brings you here?"

Moka stared at his scary mask, but she felt an aura of compassion around him. It heavily contrasted the aura he wore during his fight against the bodyguards.

"Why aren't you in the party?" she asked a few seconds after the question.

He shrugged, "I don't like being in parties much."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

Tsukune looked back up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Moka asked.

"Nothing much. I just love star-gazing."

Moka stared up at the sky as well.

"There isn't much to look at," Moka said bluntly.

Tsukune snorted, "What about the constellations and the moon?"

"They're just stars and a big rock," she argued.

Tsukune shrugged, "That's what makes it worth star-gazing."

Moka frowned in a cute way that made Tsukune grin. He turned his head back to the moon and asked Moka, "Moka, what do you want to be… when you grow older?"

"Why do you want to know that?" she asked curiously.

"Curiosity," Tsukune answered.

Then Moka looked at the sky and hummed, "Hmmm…. I don't know…"

"Why?" he asked.

"I just don't know," she answered.

Tsukune was shocked. She was so sheltered to the point that she doesn't know much about the world… That really hit him. He kept his composure and said, "Is that so…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing, Moka-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"…"

**-Several Days After Akasha's Sealing of Moka and Alucard-**

"Mother… Mother…" sobbed Outer Moka, "Please… come back to me…"

Moka was praying in front of the altar in the church. Tsukune and Mikogami were standing on top of the balcony that was overlooking the congregation of pews and the altar. Tsukune's heart broke as he saw Moka praying fervently.

"I suppose I won't have to elaborate what is happening to Moka right now since you already know," Mikogami said.

Tsukune nodded and said, "Do you have an extra set of priest clothes?"

"What do you plan on doing?" Mikogami asked.

"You'll see…" he said.

Tsukune punched himself in the face at several places. He configured his face's skeletal structure to change into a more broad and mature look. Then, he set off to the changing room.

Mikogami looked back to keep an eye on Moka. Soon, he saw Tsukune in priest clothes walking up to Moka.

"Little girl," Tsukune said softly in a disguised and deep voice, "What brings you here?"

Moka stopped sobbing for a while and started to hiccup and looked behind her to see a disguised Tsukune with the restructured face and a white wig.

"I…hup! … I want to see my Mother… hup!..." she said while hiccupping.

Tsukune bit his lip at this.

"Little girl, do you want to come with me where we can talk?" he asked.

Moka shook her head, "I'm praying right now… to God… for… Mother… Why not… here?"

Tsukune said with an assuring smile, "You'll see… I will be waiting here."

After a silence, she said, "Alright…"

Tsukune smiled at her again and went over to the pews to sit down. Moka turned back towards the cross and prayed. His heart was in broken parts now.

"What should I do now?" Tsukune thought desperately.


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Final part of the prologue. After this, I'll wait for your replies. If there's some good to go's, then I'll go on. Have fun reading.**

**-Flashback-**

"Akasha, get out of here!" Tsukune screamed, "I can't protect you at the same time!"

"But, M-mas—"

"GO!"

Akasha, fourteen years old, hesitated.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku… Protecting a little girl, Ashura?" jeered the swordsman who is in a tsubazeriai with Tsukune.

"Damn it!" Tsukune thought, "My arm is dead! I can't face him in close combat!"

Tsukune was gritting his teeth under the pressure. Soon, he let the force go through. But, he moved to the side so his enemy would lose his balance. After the swordsman's back was at him, Tsukune swung right at him. But, he parried it. Tsukune kicked him in the torso and the swordman flew in the air. Then he landed a few feet away as he used his own feet to stop. But his right thigh spasmed and he kneeled to the ground.

So far, Tsukune was bleeding around the temple and his right arm was useless from the stabbing in his bicep and forearm. Ichinoise lost his right eye and his right thigh was slashed open.

Tsukune quickly moved back further away to get more advantage in range. Ichinoise desperately tried to hobble towards Tsukune to keep the distance the same, but his right thigh made it difficult to keep up. Soon, the distance was set. Tsukune mentally nodded and said to his enemy, "Surrender, you won't win with that leg."

"Surrender? Forget it!" snorted Ichinoise, "You can't even use that right arm!"

Tsukune nodded slowly, "Very well, I warned you."

He readied the katana and slung in over to his shoulder to bear the weight for him, then he dashed towards Ichinoise. A smile spread on Ichinoise's lips as Tsukune was charging right at him… But…

"Father?"

Ichinoise looked at his right to see a small little boy of nine. The distraction was enough for Tsukune to take advantage of.

SCHRNK!

Blood splattered in the air. Tsukune cut Ichinoise down horizontally. The top part of Ichinoise's body slid down to the ground while the bottom part fell down.

"FATHER!"

The boy ran over to his father's cut body and struggled to figure out what to do next as he panicked by his father's side. Tsukune swung the katana in the air to throw off some blood.

"Akasha, clean it," Tsukune ordered her.

Akasha was horror-stricken as she saw what happened.

"AKASHA!" he cried to get her attention.

"M-master… you…" Akasha started.

"Clean the blade, we're leaving," Tsukune said tersely.

"But—!"

"WHY DID YOU KILL FATHER?" screamed the boy.

Tsukune gulped as he heard those words. He struggled to keep his feelings down.

Then he looked at the boy with emotionless eyes, while hiding his sorrow.

"Why you ask? He attacked us. That's all," he explained nonchalantly.

The boy was bewildered at his lack of emotion and then his rage flared.

"Eyaaaauh!" cried the boy as he took his father's katana and tried to attack him.

But Tsukune lazily cut the blade in half and had his own blade at his neck.

"You can come after me whenever you want," Tsukune said nonchalantly, "I don't care."

The boy was baring his teeth at him and tears streamed down his face.

Tsukune kicked him squarely in the solar plexus and left him sprawling on the ground.

"We're leaving Akasha," Tsukune told her as his back was facing the boy.

Akasha hesitated, but she bowed towards the boy and followed Tsukune.

The boy glared at Tsukune as his body scrunched in pain on the ground. As they left, Akasha and Tsukune were silent as they walked side by side. Akasha later noticed tears streaming down his eyes as he continued to walk down the road.

**-Flashback End-**

"Father, I'm done," Moka told Tsukune softly.

Tsukune shook his head to get out of his flashback and smiled at Moka.

"Well then, shall we go on our little date?" Tsukune joked.

Moka frowned and blushed at the same time. She was so cute.

They exited the church and found themselves in a shopping district.

"Why are we here?" Moka asked.

Tsukune smiled, "I thought we should look around a bit. Is there any place you want to see?"

Moka was petting the dogs and commented many times on how they are so cute. Tsukune smiled and agreed. Right now, Tsukune is working on cheering her up at the moment. The duo left the pet store and were sampling on some ice cream. Of course, they washed their hands since Tsukune told her to.

"Father… What's your name?" Moka asked.

Tsukune was caught unawares, but he quickly recovered and lied with a grin, "Call me Father Ishimura."

Moka nodded in understanding, "Oh…"

"So what's yours?"

"Moka… Akashiya…"

Tsukune nodded in understanding as well, smiled at her, and looked up in the sky.

"Moka-chan, do you miss your Mother?" Tsukune asked.

He knows that she does, but he's going to lead up to something.

"I-I do…" Moka said on the verge of tears again.

Tsukune struggled to think what he should say, but he found the words he was looking for quickly.

"Moka-chan… No matter what happens… You should stay happy," Tsukune gently told her.

"Why should I when I don't even know who I am! And my Mother isn't here!" Moka cried with tears coming down.

Tsukune bit his lip and looked at her sorrowful face sadly.

Then he suddenly hugged her tightly. Moka felt his gentle aura and warmth as she widened her eyes in surprise.

"Even so… It doesn't matter who you are in the past… You are who you are by your own actions. If you stick to only the past… I'm pretty sure your Mother would be very sad," Tsukune murmured in her ear.

After a while as he was hugging her, she breathed, "Really?"

Tsukune retracted and had his hands on her shoulders. He nodded and smiled gently, "Really. If I had a child, I would want her to be happy."

Moka looked down at the ground and pondered deeply.

"Now, it's up to her whether she'll accept this…" Tsukune thought.

**-Five Years Later, The Summer Before Youkai Academy Starts-**

"She's grown so much…" Tsukune said as Mikogami was sampling the tea in the church's living room.

"Indeed," Mikogami agreed, "She will need to attend my school now that she is old enough."

Tsukune nodded, "Is your school safe enough for her to attend?"

Mikogami smirked, "Young male monsters reaching puberty and containing much ego… Do you seriously think she'll be safe?"

Tsukune frowned, "Well I thought you would do a better job in running your own school."

Mikogami sighed, "Well, it's very difficult running one. I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed yet after all those years…"

Tsukune dropped a nervous sweat.

"In any case, I guess I'll have to enroll as a teacher," Tsukune suggested.

Mikogami smiled, "Oh no, not a teacher. As a student."

"What!" Tsukune was bewildered.

"As a student, you should have more freedom to watch over her compared to a teacher's," Mikogami explained, "After all, she needs some friends. I doubt she'll ever find a real one there…"

Tsukune frowned at the predicament. He knew Mikogami was right. Tsukune wracked his brain to counter against Mikogami's suggestion… But, he found nothing.

"Fine," he relented, "But, you're setting up the paper work."

"Of course," Mikogami chuckled, "After all, it's my school. Ku ku ku ku ku…"

Tsukune nodded and asked, "I've heard some personnel from the Hunter's Organization attend there."

"Oh! Yes! I was going to talk to you about that since you've retired," Mikogami said with a smile, "You will have to go to the current leader and ask him to allow you enter my school as one of them."

Tsukune frowned, "How's that going to help?"

"It'll deter some monsters from going after you and Akashiya Moka," Mikogami smiled, "After all, your work in the organization brought much fear and prestige that makes up your Hunter's Organization."

Tsukune bit his lip as he remembered those days and thought whether to go with it. Which he did.

"Alright then," he said, "Get working on the paper work. I'll be back."

Tsukune exited the office, leaving Mikogami chuckling at the turn of events.

**-Several Hours Later, Hunter's Organization HQ, Café Area-**

"It's been a while, Master Aono," said the current leader of the organization, Takeshi Ishimura while bowing.

Takeshi was a man looking around his twenties and he wore a business suit. Black was the color of his hair and hazel brown was adorned on his pupils.

Tsukune nodded, "It has."

"So, what are you here for now, Master?" Takeshi asked politely.

Tsukune smiled, "Well… Could you let me enter Youkai Academy as a member of your organization?"

"Huh? Master, I thought you said you retired? What makes you want to go to that academy to begin with?" the leader asked with surprise.

"Well… as of right now… I just want to attend high school and feel what it's like to live like a normal boy. I thought that if I enter the academy as personnel of the organization, I most likely wouldn't face too much opposition from the students…" Tsukune explained.

Takeshi frowned because he knew his master was up to something. Tsukune sighed as he saw his own student was slow to believe him.

"Can we go to somewhere private?" Tsukune asked, "There's something I must tell you."

Takeshi raised his eyebrows in confusion, but he agreed. The two went out of the HQ's café area from the other personnel who were watching the two of them. Soon, they were in the office. Takeshi sat on his chair and offered Tsukune one. He accepted and soon told what happened previously…

"… And so, I'm here to ask you this. Can you please let me in the organization for the span of three years? I'll watch over the members in the academy if I must," Tsukune said.

Takeshi pondered for a while and scratched his chin. He then sighed after a few moments, "Fine… you win, master."

Tsukune smiled and took hold of Takeshi's right hand and shook it.

"Thanks Takeshi, it means a lot to me," Tsukune gratefully told him.

Takeshi grinned, "Well, I haven't done much to repay you for making me to what I am now."

Tsukune shrugged, "You've worked hard, that's all there is to it."

"Thank you, master," Takeshi thanked, "But if you weren't my mas—"

"Takeshi, it's fine," Tsukune gently told him, "You just worked hard. That's all."

Takeshi hesitated to absorb the fact, but he nodded and smiled.

**-Summer Ended And Tsukune Is At The Bus Stop-**

Tsukune was waiting for the bus to come. He glanced his watch and saw it was almost time.

"So, I guess I'll be going then…" Tsukune pondered, "A murderer like me… doesn't deserve any schooling…"

He saw the bus coming over and thought again, "But, I'm going there, for Moka."

The bus stopped in front of him and opened the doors.

"Wait for me, Moka…"

**Alright, then. I'm done. If you want me to continue this or not, just give me a review and do it kinda quick because… I'm not that patient. Sorry! T_T Well, I hope you had fun reading. I'll be going. See ya!**

**-Notes-**

**Moka's religion: Well, I got a message about vampire religion from Four Elements678. It turns out that they don't really believe in God, since that was quite a good learning experience. Well, technically, Tsukune is pretending to be a priest. He's kinda… atheist. You'll learn more about him later…**


	4. Chapter 1

**Meh, I might as well start in any case. **

**Hunter To Vampire Ch.1: Tsukune Enters Youkai Academy **

**Flashback (Dream)**

**-Edo Period-**

Tsukune was listlessly staring at the sky with blood splattered on his clothes. Corpses were lying on the dirt ground like trash. He looked around to see if there were anymore enemies. It seemed like there weren't. Tsukune flicked the blood off his katana and sheathed it after cleaning it with a white cloth. He frowned as he saw the blood all over his clothes.

"Damn, Yagyu," he muttered, "They won't leave me alone."

He continued to walk over to the riverside. His clothes were cast aside in a neat pile, but he took his sword with him. Tsukune's body was immersed from neck to toe. The coldness seeped through his pores and refreshed him. He felt his shoulders and back relax as he smiled. But he suddenly stood up with sword at the ready, "Who's there?"

He was calling this at the nearest tree in front of him. Little Akasha came out from hiding.

**Flashback End**

Tsukune woke up from his dream and yawned. It was a pretty weird dream.

"Had a good dream?" the bus driver asked him as he woke up.

Tsukune grinned and replied, "Oh, it's not too bad."

"Is that so?"

"It is…"

There was some silence between them as the bus's engine hummed. Tsukune looked over at the window and killed the time by watching the environment around him. He saw several shops, business buildings, and some people walking around.

The bus driver chuckled, "I've never thought you'd attend this school as a student… Ku ku ku…"

Tsukune shrugged, "Not my idea."

Soon the tunnel was in front of them. Tsukune already knew they were almost there. As they entered, he thought, "I'll be there soon, Moka…"

A flash of series of colorful lights adorned the background as they entered the tunnel. The exit can be seen in front of them.

"Ku ku ku ku… Well, we're almost there…" the bus driver announced.

Tsukune nodded with a smile, "I know…"

They exited the tunnel and Tsukune looked at the surroundings around him. The red sea would freak out people, but not to Tsukune because he's used to these things. He looked over to see the dead trees and the academy. "It still looks like a haunted house," Tsukune thought with a frown.

The bus stopped and opened the door. Tsukune took his belongings and exited. He bowed to the bus driver in thanks, "Thank you, bus driver-san."

"No need, it's my job. Have fun in the academy. Ku ku ku…" chuckled the bus driver.

The doors closed and the bus drove off back to the tunnel and disappeared. Tsukune took his belongings and started to make his way towards the academy. He entered through the forest and was walking for around half a mile until…

"Out of my way!" screamed a familiar voice.

Tsukune quickly turned around to see Moka on the bike coming at him at full speed. He quickly sidestepped her and grabbed her by the back of her collar. The bike slid off and Moka was hanging in the air.

"Thank you," she said with a blush.

Tsukune smiled and nodded, "Sure."

He set her down.

He advised, "You should be careful next time."

Moka grinned embarrassingly, "I'm sorry, I'm anemic. But…"

Tsukune raised his eyebrow, "But… What?"

Moka blushed and placed a hand on his face.

"Oh… This…" thought Tsukune knowingly.

"That scent… It's so…" Moka droned, "I'm sorry, but I'm… a vampire."

Then she bit her fangs on his jugular.

"Yeah… I knew it…" Tsukune thought as he winced in pain.

He waited for her to finish drinking. About forty-five seconds later, Moka's eyes widened in shock and she stepped back in a flash.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she apologized loudly as she bowed.

Tsukune rubbed his neck and realized it healed.

"It's fine. You said you're a vampire?" Tsukune asked.

Moka hesitated, but she nodded.

Tsukune shrugged, "I've heard blood-sucking is important for your health, since that's true, I suppose it's fine."

"Really?" Moka cried out.

Tsukune grinned, "Sure, it's something you can't really control."

Moka grinned and some tears on the verge of dripping down her face.

"Um… are you ok?" Tsukune asked with concern.

Moka realized the tears on her eyes and quickly wiped them.

"I'm fine… But… I know this is weird to ask here… But, can you be my friend?" Moka asked with anticipation.

Tsukune shrugged, "Why not? I don't see why I shouldn't."

"Yay! Thank you!" she cheered.

Tsukune grinned. They both started down the road.

"So… you don't hate vampires?" Moka asked.

"I don't hate them. I only hate people who tend to be bad…" Tsukune replied, "I don't really care about race, just the person itself."

Moka had her eyes widened in realization. She realized that she didn't like humans… Maybe…

"So, do you hate humans?" she asked.

Tsukune shook his head, "Like I've said, I only worry about the person itself."

Moka nodded in understanding and the two continued to walk towards the academy.

"What's your name?" Tsukune asked.

"Akashiya Moka," Moka answered, "You?"

"Aono Tsukune," Tsukune replied.

The bell rang and the two were in a rush to get to school. The two separated as they had to go in roll call order. They bid each other good bye and promised to meet back later.

"And so… we have several Hunters here as usual," the announcer said.

The freshmen kids were murmuring and whispering about this. The upper years didn't care much since it's been done as usual.

"We have them so that they can help keep the peace of our academy. I hope you students will keep things more… simple. Now, can the Hunters come up to the stage?"

Tsukune got up and walked up with three others. Moka gaped at him. As they came up, the announcer continued, "These Hunters will act as normal students to see how well we behave. Just treat them as how you would treat others… They're not here to kill you all, I assure you."

The announcer continued on with her talks and ended about fifteen minutes later. The students dispersed and went to their classes.

When Tsukune entered class, the students stared at him. He smiled to brighten the mood, but it was to no effect. Then, he moved over to his desk.

"A Hunter, huh? He looks weak…" Saizou thought as he saw Tsukune.

The class started when Nekonome entered. She then explained the current events that are occurring between the human world and Youkai world as usual in the canon story. But, she added one more thing, "Hunters are special humans made to help us youkai get used to the human world. In fact, some of them are quite polite," Nekonome lectured, "They're more like policemen. So in other words, we should just treat them equally as we treat others. Any questions?"

"Teacher, how about we eat those Hunters and have fun with the female ones?" Saizou asked intentionally trying to scare Tsukune.

Tsukune didn't care and just kept his eyes on Nekonome.

She answered, "I'd best think not. If they did get killed by one of us here, the whole Hunter's Organization would mobilize and eliminate all of us here…"

That brought some dread in the class. She continued, "But, not that it'll happen. I've seen that they are very strong. Some even rival the S-class youkai and all of them have been trained since they were little children. I doubt any of you here would be able to."

The door opened and a voice cried, "I'm sorry I'm late! I was lost!"

Moka appeared with a flush on her face from running.

"Oh, it's fine. Please take a seat."

"Thank you," thanked Moka.

Tsukune knew what was going to happen the second she came in.

"Who's she?"

"She's cute!"

"Damn, I'd tap that!"

"Damn it! Her transformation is so good!"

"She's hot!"

The boys cheered as she came in, while the girls frowned. Moka noticed Tsukune and he smiled in response.

"Tsukune?"

"Hi, Moka-san."

"It's TSUKUNE!" she cried and hugged him happily.

"Yeah," Tsukune smiled.

He felt the murderous aura pointing at him from all the boys in the class. Tsukune grimaced at this.

Saizou was licking his lips as he saw Moka and was thinking of stuff to do with her…

Class ended and the students were out in the open. Moka was clinging onto Tsukune, much to his chagrin.

Even adding to his chagrin, more students were commenting on her beauty and were having more malice against him.

Soon Saizou walked in front of them, "Hmm… A pretty one…"

"Huh?"

"Are you Akashiya Moka? I'm your classmate Komiya Saizou, salutations!" Saizou asked and introduced.

The students stopped what they were doing and looked at Saizou, Moka, and Tsukune.

Saizou grabbed Tsukune by the collar and pulled him up, "By the way, what's a beautiful lady like you associating with a guy like this?"

"Hey does this guy have a death wish? He's a Hunter!" whispered one student.

"But, he's Saizou! The guy who caused so many problems in the Human World," whispered another.

Saizou continued, "Well, wouldn't you like me than that… trash?"

Tsukune frowned, "Can you please put me down?"

Saizou snarled at him, "Shut up, trash."

Tsukune was used to such people, but he asked again, "I'll ask again. Put me down… now."

"Or what?" he sneered.

Moka was getting scared right now; Tsukune knew what he had to do.

He grasped Saizou's hand and squeezed it to the point that made Saizou scream.

"Graaagh!" he screamed in pain.

He let go and Tsukune landed on the floor with his feet. Then, he ran over to Moka and said, "Let's go, Moka-san."

He grabbed her hand and led her away…

"Damn you!" Saizou screamed, but they were gone.

Tsukune and Moka were under a staircase. Moka was panting from the run while Tsukune was checking if Saizou was coming.

"That was scary," Moka said, "I was a little scared. Are you ok, Tsukune?"

Tsukune grinned, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Moka grinned as well. But Tsukune asked, "Moka-san, why are you so nice to me? A Hunter and human?"

She grinned sadly, "It's because of what you said when we met."

"Huh?"

"You've said that you don't care about race, only the person itself. You made me learn something important…" she slowly said.

Tsukune smiled and shrugged, "Well, I'm just glad enough that you'll accept me. It's kind of lonely to be here just by myself and with other people I don't really know…"

"He's kind of like me…" Moka realized in her thoughts.

"Well in any case, should we tour the campus?" he suggested.

Moka agreed. The two set off and looked around in the campus. Moka commented much on the architecture in the area while Tsukune nodded in agreement and made some of his own comments. Soon, they arrived at the dorms.

"Look Tsukune! This is the dorm we're living in!" Moka announced pointing at the dorms.

He looked over to where she was pointing and frowned. It looked too much like a haunted apartment complex.

"Mikogami, you seriously need a damn makeover in this school," Tsukune thought.

"So cool, such a building full of dignity and character!" she said.

Tsukune dropped a sweat.

"Moka-san."

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"Are you… really a vampire?"

"Of course! I look like a human now, but if I take off this rosary. I become a real, evil, and scaaaary vampire!" she answered.

She explained that the rosary is there to seal her other side while Tsukune nodded.

"Oh! Even if my power is sealed, I still need some blood," Moka informed him.

It seemed like she's hinting that she wants more blood. Tsukune nodded and exposed his jugular.

"So, would you like to have some more?" Tsukune asked politely.

Moka grinned, "I've never thought you'd ask."

She sunk her fangs into his jugular and drank.

**-Night-**

Tsukune was alone and walked into the clearing of the forest.

"Come out, I know you're here," Tsukune called.

There was rustling in the bushes. Out came the three other Hunters.

"You're good," said the middle one, a girl of red hair wielding an axe.

"Who exactly are you?" the one at the left, a boy shorter than the girl using a dagger, "We never seen you from the organization."

Tsukune shrugged, "I'm just a normal Hunter like you guys."

The guy on the right, a tall boy with a spear and blue hair, said, "You lie, there's something weird about you. What's your rank right now?"

Tsukune smiled, "I'm a templar."

The group raised their eyes in surprise. The blue haired boy was first to recover, "You lie! Where's your badge?"

Tsukune produced it and showed it to them.

"Is that enough?" Tsukune asked.

The two bowed down and apologized, "We're sorry, sir. We didn't know."

But, the blue haired boy was still up with spear at the ready.

"What are you doing! We have to apologize!" the girl whispered.

The boy shook his head, "How do we really know if that badge wasn't stolen?"

Tsukune smiled, "You can test my strength and then ask for clarification from our superiors. What's your names?"

"Strength? I like that…" said the blue hair, "Call me Rosco."

"Aya Hirano," said the red hair girl.

The short haired boy introduced, "I'm Rondo Valliere."

Tsukune nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Aono Tsukune."

The blue haired boy attacked him out of nowhere with the spear by thrusting at him. Tsukune dodged the spear point by turning his body out of the way and grasped it in place.

"What are you doing, Rosco!" screamed Rondo.

Rosco cried in reply, "I still don't like this guy!"

Tsukune smiled, "I hope that we'll trust each other after you clarify through the phone and by fighting."

"Will do!" said Rosco.

He tried to pull the spear back, but it was still in place.

"What the hell?" he thought, "Why can't I—"

Rosco found himself being pulled towards Tsukune. Tsukune gave him a lariat when he was close enough. The blue hair was on the ground rubbing his neck and coughing. He struggled to get his spear, but Tsukune was holding it.

"That's enough; I don't want to fight you right now. I want to sleep," Tsukune said with a yawn.

Rosco glared at him as he struggled to breathe normally.

"It's nice meeting you three. If you need anything, ask please," Tsukune politely told them as he left.

"Who is he actually?" Rondo wondered, "He fought Rosco without a weapon!"

Aya suggested, "We should go and clarify with Takeshi-san about this."

Rosco nodded as he coughed.

**-Next Morning-**

"Morning Tsukune!" Moka greeted as she met Tsukune.

Tsukune smiled and greeted back, "Morning Moka-san."

The two started a little conversation as they walked to school. They entered the forest in order to get the school. Soon they saw Saizou standing in front of them.

"It's about time you two got here," Saizou sneered.

Moka stepped back and hid behind Tsukune. He looked behind him and gave Moka an assuring smile. Then, Tsukune turned his head back to Saizou.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Saizou-san?" Tsukune asked politely.

"You can give me Akashiya Moka. I'll let you live," said Saizou snidely.

Tsukune turned his head back to Moka, "Do you want to go with him?"

Moka shook her head.

"I suppose she doesn't want to go with you, Saizou-san. Sorry," Tsukune informed him.

"I don't care! You're going to be my woman, Akashiya Moka!" Saizou screamed as he morphed into his true form.

It was a monster form similar to an ogre. Muscular with big arms. It made Moka even more nervous, while Tsukune stayed calm. To him, ogres might as well just go die in a ditch if they all act this way.

"Scared?" Saizou mocked.

Tsukune sardonically said, "Oh, very much."

He turned his head back to Moka for one last time, "Can you stand back to that tree for a while? It'll be over very soon."

Moka wanted to stop him, but his voice and confidence seemed very reassuring. She listened and did what she was told.

Tsukune turned his head back and walked closer, "Let's get this over with, Saizou-san."

"Why aren't you using your weapon? I heard you Hunters use them," Saizou asked.

Tsukune shrugged, "I don't need one for you. Sorry."

Saizou scrunched his face in fury and screamed, "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

Tsukune called out to Moka while still facing Saizou, "Moka-san, let me show you how jujutsu works!"

Saizou threw a punch directly at Tsukune. Moka cried, "Tsukune!"

Tsukune easily sidestepped to the side to Saizou's left (Saizou punched with his left hand).

"When he's thrusting an attack forward, the correct way is to go forward as if to collide with it, but go to the side to secure your opponent's attack range…" Tsukune said, "And during real battles, most forms of jujutsu wins by the first strike!"

He punched Saizou at the temple, but he held back enough to make him dizzy.

"Ugh…" Saizou uttered.

Tsukune continued, "Striking distracts the concentration and your opponent's stance. So in order words… it's a trap!"

Saizou tried to strike again with his right hand this time. But, Tsukune moved deftly towards Saizou's right side and guided the trajectory of the strike with his left palm to miss him.

"The opponent strikes, but before he has a chance to pick up speed, step forward with a half step to disperse all that power into making it a useless strike!" Tsukune continued his lecture while making a fool of Saizou.

"Damn you! You can't be strong!" Saizou screamed and threw another punch.

Tsukune grabbed hold of the wrist and pulled it towards to the side to make Saizou lose his balance.

"D-Dammit!" cursed Saizou.

Tsukune skillfully put his right leg behind Saizou's right leg and grabbed his face with his other hand while holding his wrist.

"Wow…" Moka said as she saw this happening.

"Then… you throw!" Tsukune concluded as he threw Saizou.

Saizou went for a rollercoaster ride and landed on his back. He groaned in pain on the floor.

"That's amazing! I never knew you were this good!" Moka cried happily.

Tsukune smiled, "I'm full of surprises."

Moka soon caught up with Tsukune. They both smiled at each other.

"Damn you! I'm the strongest! There's no way you can beat me!" screamed Saizou.

"Moka-san, stand back," Tsukune ordered.

As he turned back towards Saizou, his hand accidentally caught onto the rosary and latched it off.

"What?"

There was a flash of light and a huge source of youki was generated to where Moka was standing. Her Inner Self has arrived!

"The seal was undone?" Tsukune thought bewilderedly.

"The legendary… S-class… Vampire!" Saizou said in fear.

Inner Moka looked at Tsukune and said, **"You've done very well for someone like you. Let me handle the rest."**

Tsukune shrugged, "Go ahead."

She nodded and looked back at Saizou, "Come on little boy, didn't you say you wanted me?"

She was using a very insulting tone. Saizou screamed, "Screw you bitch! Don't underestimate me!"

He charged after her and used a normal haymaker as usual. Moka caught it with one hand.

"**Attacking me with this degree of power? You overestimate yourself! Know your place!"**

She kicked Saizou in the face and sent him flying in the air. He landed at a grove of trees and was officially K.

Tsukune whistled, "Don't you think that was a little too much?"

She smirked, **"He was thinking of using me for his own perverted designs. You think I should show him mercy?"**

Tsukune smiled nervously while dropping a sweat, "I guess not."

Moka took the rosary back and put it back on. Before she disappeared she told him, **"Take care of the naïve Moka or there will be hell to pay. And also, thank you."**

Moka was back to being the Outer Side. She was going to fall on the floor, but Tsukune caught her.

"Hm… Things are going to be very busy now…" Tsukune thought, "But… why did it break for me?"

**Alright, I'm done… The first chapter. I hope you guys had fun reading. **

**Notes**

**Tsukune's strength: He has great control over his whole body. This was shown when he punched Saizou in the temple. If he didn't hold back, Saizou would've died there.**

**Vampire Religion: On the request of someone, I'm going to say the vampires believe in Lilith and Lucifer. Yeah…**

**Jujutsu: Why have Tsukune know jujutsu? He'd be way too overpowered as the guy who helped the Dark Lords fight Alucard if he used a katana back in the academy.**


	5. Notes about the Hunter Organization

Notes About Hunter Organization's Hierarchy, Classes, And Weapons (Lowest to Highest)

**Hierarchy**: The ranks of the Hunter Organization. Very different from class. You'll see why.

Infantry: The grunts. Only mastered one class. Can handle at most C-class youkai. Only class that isn't allowed to go to Youkai Academy to monitor because they're too weak. Can only handle from F class to D class equipment.

Knights: One rank higher than Infantry. Mastered at most two classes. Can handle B-class youkai. Can handle D class to B class equipment.

Templars: Higher than the two above. Can handle A-class youkai. Can handle A- Class to S-class equipment.

Grand Templars: The second highest. Can handle most S-class youkai. Given SS-Class equipment

Grand Master: The leader of the organization. A level higher than the Grand Templars. Uses Masamune a sword passed down to each generation of Grand Masters.

**Class**: Jobs that people in the organization that are based on what skills they exhibit.

Slayer: Melee combatants. Use swords, axes, staffs, and etc.

Ranger: Long range combatants. Use bows, throwing knives, tomahawks, guns, and etc.

Mage: Elemental magic combatants. Usually uses a magic-infused staff and cast elemental magic.

Supporter: Supporting combatants. Uses the same kind of staff like the mages. They cast healing and supporting magic.

**Equipments**: Weapons and special body armor given to units. They each have a grade on them. Reason why they are limited to certain classes is because some may be heavy or too much to handle.


	6. Chapter 2

**New chapter. Have fun. Oh yeah, the other Hunter's in the academy are pretty much going to be side characters. They won't show up so much. Have fun reading.**

**-Flashback-**

The smell of blood pervaded the air as Tsukune inspected the war-torn plains.

"I never expected Oda to come this far…" he thought to himself.

The fighting was still there. Spears and swords flashing. Men screaming while horses neigh in pain. Blood splattered rampantly in the air. Tsukune felt the presence of several infantrymen surrounding him. He turned around and saw about five men with spears and swords at their waists in a stance. It looks like they're from Oda Nobunaga's army. The middle man demanded, "Who are you! What are you here for?"

Tsukune answered, "Do I have to? I just want to watch. I don't want to have anyone hurt."

The man snorted, "We outnumber you five to one with spears; you think you can take us?"

Tsukune shrugged, "I don't know, do you?"

Tsukune's calm behavior pissed him off. He screamed, "Stop being so cocky!"

He moved to stab him, but Tsukune caught the area close to spear point with his hand easily.

"What!"

Tsukune quickly took advantage of his shock and swiftly disarmed the spear from him. He kicked him in the torso to push him away.

"Oof!" uttered the infantryman.

"Damn you!" cried one of the soldiers.

One tried to stab him as well, but Tsukune deflected the stab and returned it at his eye.

Others tried to stab him all at once, but Tsukune twirled the spear around to deter their attack. Soon, they were all dropped dead on the ground.

He muttered, "I should someday learn Hozoin style."

Then he ran off to leave the battlefield.

**-Flashback End-**

Tsukune entered the cafeteria and ordered curry for breakfast. He hurriedly ate it and left the building. Soon, he saw Moka coming towards him.

"She's coming. Big smile, Tsukune! Big smile!" Tsukune thought to himself.

"Good morning, Moka-san!" Tsukune greeted with a smile.

Moka smiled back, "Morning, Tsukune!"

They walked side by side and talked to each other in an amicable conversation. Tsukune felt the rays of hatred from the male students that were in the area. As usual, he ignored it.

"Ne, Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka-san?"

"Can I drink your blood?" she asked with anticipation, "You smell really good…"

Tsukune dropped a nervous sweat, but he complied.

"Sure…"

He exposed his jugular for her.

"Yay!" she said and sunk her fangs into his neck.

He winced, but he felt euphoric after a while. Moka retracted and thanked him, "Thank you, Tsukune! Your blood is the best! I think I'm going to get addicted to you!"

He grinned half-heartedly, "Sure, Moka-san…"

"Damn, too much like Akasha…" Tsukune thought.

Soon the two found a girl kneeling on the ground and clutching her abdominals in pain.

Tsukune noticed and told Moka, "Go on, Moka-san. I'll take care of her."

Moka hesitated, but she said, "Alright… I'll see you at class, Tsukune."

She ran off.

"**I don't have a good feeling about this…"** said Inner Moka from the rosary.

Moka blinked and looked around. There was no one there.

"Was it my imagination?" she wondered.

Tsukune walked over to Kurumu and kneeled down to her level.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

He noticed the girl had blue hair and had a huge bust. She asked him in a weak manner, "Can you get me to the infirmary? I feel sick…"

Tsukune nodded, "Sure."

Tsukune slung her arm over his shoulder and helped her up.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Aono Tsukune," he answered, "What's yours?"

"Kurono Kurumu…"

"I see… Kurono-san, we'll be at the infirmary soon," Tsukune said.

"Ok…"

Later they arrived at the entrance of the infirmary. Kurumu hobbled along as Tsukune helped her.

"Thank you so much…" she said.

Tsukune grinned, "Your welcome."

"But, can you look at my eyes?"

"Huh?"

Charm!

Tsukune felt a familiar awkward feeling.

"A succubus?" Tsukune thought as he resisted the charm with ease.

"Kurumu-san, are you a succubus?" Tsukune asked for clarification.

"Huh?" Kurumu was surprised, normally the victims would act somewhat brain dead depending how the charm worked.

"If you are… Please don't use such tricks. You'll never find your Destined One in this way…" Tsukune told her gently and sternly at the same time.

"What?"

Tsukune sighed and shook his head, but he walked past her.

"Good bye, Kurono-san."

He left Kurumu standing by the infirmary in a daze.

"How did he get out of my charm?" she thought wildly, "Could he be my Destined One?"

Tsukune was on time for class. To him it was the most boring time of the day. But as usual he took notes and answered questions from the teachers with Moka. Within his whole life, he already graduated from college and has a degree in medicine and acupuncture/ chiropractor.

Class ended a few hours later. Tsukune and Moka came out together. As they reached the hallway, Kurumu intercepted them.

"You're a vampire, right?" Kurumu asked on the staircase railings, "At least what the rumors say, Akashiya Moka."

Kurumu jumped down from the railing and started to walk towards them. The boys started to cry out comments about her bust and cuteness. As she got close enough to Moka, she haughtily said, "I am the succubus, Kurono Kurumu. I've come to defeat you!"

Moka and Tsukune were bewildered and confused.

Moka was first to recover, "Wha… Wait a minute! Isn't it against school rules to give away your true form?"

Kurumu replied, "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore to my plan!"

"Plan?" Moka and Tsukune asked.

Kurumu chuckled at first and explained, "Yes! My plan to make every male student at this academy my slave! The Youkai Academy Transformation Plan!"

Everybody in the hall dropped their jaws and nervous sweats.

"My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the academy as a slave from the start! However! Akashiya Moka, you've ruined it by coming here! I'm not going to lose to you!" she cried.

"Holy shit…" Tsukune thought, "What the hell am I supposed to do now…"

Kurumu continued, "That's why I've decided that to prove that I can beat you, I'll steal Aono-kun away from you!"

"Hey, how did I get into this…?" Tsukune asked weakly.

"Tsukune has nothing to do with this!" Moka cried.

Kurumu smirked, "Are you sure? He sure smells good? I bet you're just using him as food! Is his blood that delicious?"

"No! I'm not using him…" Moka shouted the no and then murmured the rest.

Tsukune decided to step in for real.

"Kuruno-san, Moka-san is my friend. Please stop this. She's not even trying to fight you for feminine charm," Tsukune told her sternly, "So, please leave her alone!"

"Tsukune…" Moka murmured thankfully.

Kurumu seemed to ignore him and say to him, "Ah! It's Tsukune-kun! Thank you so much for earlier!"

She came over to him and rubbed her bust against his chest while holding on to his neck.

Tsukune frowned and disappeared from the position he's in.

"Huh?"

He reappeared by Moka's left.

"Kurumu-san. Listen to me. Moka doesn't care about competition or any of that stuff! Just leave her alone!" Tsukune pleaded.

She came closer to him and looked at him in the eye.

Charm!

Tsukune felt that same feeling again. And again, it didn't affect him. He has had it.

"I see, there's no talking to you. Moka-san, we're leaving," Tsukune told her curtly.

"Huh?"

He took Moka's hand and led her away.

"Wait! Tsukune-kun! Where are you going?" Kurumu cried as she ran after them.

"Don't talk to me like that! If there's anyone you want to suspect others for using people, it's you!" Tsukune cried back.

Then, he walked furiously away from her with Moka.

"Tsukune… thanks…" Moka told him gratefully.

Tsukune grinned and told her, "Nah, it's nothing. What I've said is true anyway. Besides, she annoys me a bit."

As they left, Kurumu bared her teeth and clenched her fists in anger.

"How dare he treat me like that!" she thought angrily, "I won't let you go so easily!"

Tsukune and Moka walked through the road to get back to their dorms. They got into another amicable discussion to forget Kurumu. Suddenly Tsukune felt Kurumu's presence coming towards them with a killing intent. He pretended not to notice until she came close enough. Kurumu flew with red fury coursing in her veins. She readied her claws to strike. As she did, Tsukune quickly turned and caught them. Moka turned around as well and she cried in shock as she saw Kurumu.

"Let go of me!" Kurumu snarled.

"I will if you leave us alone," Tsukune bargained.

"No way! You've embarrassed me in front of everyone! You have to die!" she cried.

Tsukune frowned and thought, "Again with the honor code… But this will be a good test to check the seal."

As Kurumu struggled to get free, Tsukune let go and she flung herself back a bit.

"Damn you!" she cried and charged after Tsukune.

Tsukune quickly took off Moka's rosary.

A flash of light appeared from where Moka was standing.

"Wha-What?" Kurumu cried, "What's going on?"

"So it does unseal when I take it off," Tsukune thought, "Why?"

Inner Moka appeared.

"**Are you always going to set me up for trash?"** Moka demanded.

"T-trash!" Kurumu uttered in disbelief.

Tsukune shook his head, "You handle the girls while I'll handle the guys. That last time was an accident."

Moka scowled, but she nodded.

"**Very well."**

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Kurumu screamed," Us succubi seek a "destined encounter" among the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man to be our Destined One!"

"You got in the way of that, Akashiya Moka! I can't let you get away with it!" she continued.

Moka smirked, **"So, what are you going to do about it? You can't let me do this, so you bare your fangs at me? Frail egotistical girl… Know your place!"**

"Uwaaah!" Kurumu cried as she attacked.

Moka dodged and caught her tail.

"**Too slow,"** Moka commented, **"How about I tear your tail and wings off so you can never fly again!"**

"Noooo!"

Moka threw her at a grove of trees.

"Kyaaaah!"

Boom! Several trunks were shorn off and Kurumu struggled to get on her feet.

"**Calm yourself, that attack was too straightforward. Am I too difficult for you?"** Moka asked, **"Though you act like a devil, you're not much more than a naïve little girl!"**

Moka started to walk towards her with a massive amount of killing intent.

"**I'll make it so that you'll never stand up before me again!"** she declared.

Kurumu whimpered in fear, "Um… Uwaaa…"

Tsukune stood up between them while facing Moka.

"**What is this? Move! Didn't she try to kill us?"** Moka frowned.

Tsukune sternly told her, "Moka-san. That's enough. To be quite frank, I think she isn't really doing this out of pure bad intentions… I just can't really see her as someone who's so bad."

Kurumu blushed. While Moka scowled harder.

"Just like how Moka-san right now is someone we can depend on!" Tsukune gently then told her.

"**Hmph! Don't misunderstand!"** Moka smirked as she took the rosary from Tsukune's hand,** "I just didn't want your blood taken from me!"**

Tsukune narrowed his eyes and dropped a nervous sweat.

"**I'm different from the other Moka!" **she said before turning back to Outer Moka.

**-The Next Day-**

"Huh? The rosary started talking to you?" Tsukune asked incredulously.

"Yeah… but… the seal may be weakening…" she told him.

Tsukune nodded in understanding, "I see…"

"Hey. Tsukune," Moka said.

"Yes Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"If the seal doesn't work anymore, you would still like me, right?" she asked with a sad look on her face.

Tsukune grinned, "I'll always be your friend no matter what."

"Tsukune…" Moka murmured thankfully.

"GOOD MORNING!" Kurumu cried.

"Gyaaah! Don't scare us like that!" Tsukune cried.

"What now!" Moka cried.

"Tsukune-kun, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them?" Kurumu sweetly asked.

"Huh? Why me?" Tsukune wondered.

Kurumu explained with a blush, "Remember that I was looking for my Destined One? I chose you!"

Tsukune dropped his jaw and pointed at himself.

"Me?" he thought.

"You've risked your life to protect me! I've totally fallen for you!" she said with a blush again.

Tsukune palmed his face, "Damn my life. Why does it get harder when I stay here…"

**Yeah, I'm done. I won't be making another chapter until Friday because I'm going to be busy for the finals at school. I hope you guys had fun reading. See ya! **

**Notes**

**Hozoin Style: Real name is Hozoin Ryu Sojutsu. A spear style. **


	7. Chapter 3

**Alright, finals are over. Now I can start. Have fun reading.**

**Hunter to Vampire Chapter 3**

-Flashback-

Tsukune was cradling one year old Moka. He assisted Akasha in the birthing process with much pain. Tsukune smiled at Moka's sleeping face as he held her, and then he sang softly.

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling, kiss me  
Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
in other words,  
I love... you

Moka was smiling now in her sleep. Tsukune tenderly watched her sleeping face with contentment. Akasha was by the doorway watching Tsukune caring for Moka. Right now she was thinking why she didn't marry Tsukune instead. Issa was by her side and smirked, "Despite being feared by many as the Ashura, it's quite ironic that he shows such weakness to children."

Akasha frowned at him, but she looked back at Tsukune. Soon, Tsukune set Moka back to her crib, kissed her forehead, and left the room. As he closed the door behind him, his eyes were laid upon the presences of Akasha and Issa. Tsukune smiled and bowed to both of them, "I shall take my leave."

They both nodded. Akasha smiled at him which was returned by Tsukune. He took off by motorcycle and left the domain.

-Flashback Over-

Nekonome announced to the class that they had to go join a club.

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human activities through sweat in club activities! To transform properly into humans, we must have a clear understanding of humans!" Nekonome explained.

One student raised his hand, "Um… Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?" he asked.

Nekonome looked behind her and the tail was wagging. She retaliated by making multiple scratches on her student's face.

Rawwr!

Gyaaah!

"Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities!" she said sweetly while the student was suffering from bloody scratches on his face.

Tsukune dropped a sweat after this. He and Moka toured the hallway that was full of people and tables that held various clubs.

"Wow… So many clubs…" Tsukune commented.

"Tsukune, what club should we join?" Moka asked.

He shrugged and said, "We should look around first."

Moka nodded and smiled in agreement. The two walked around the hallway and looked at various clubs.

"Hey, it's Moka-san!"

"Damn, she's pretty!"

"I've never seen anyone this cute before!"

Tsukune could already hear the students commenting on Moka's looks already much to his disgust. Adding to his chagrin was the number of suspicious and weird clubs that wanted to invite Moka to their ranks for their own gratification.

"Damn, why can't they grow up?" Tsukune thought angrily.

"Tsukune!"

"Yes, Moka-san?"

"Let's join this one," Moka said while pointing at the poster on a board.

Tsukune took a look and it was a recruitment poster of the Newspaper Club with Nekonome as the club advisor. Knowing all the other clubs are pretty weird, this might be good.

Tsukune smiled, "Sure, let's have a look."

They arrived back to their classroom and found Kurumu in the empty room.

"Shit, she's here?" Tsukune thought.

"Ah! Tsukune!~ Today we're going to start going to the club together, right?" Kurumu cried happily.

Then she started to suffocate him by hugging him to her bust.

"Graaah! Kurumu!" cried Tsukune.

"I'm just so happy that I can be in the same club as you!" she squealed.

Tsukune could feel himself start to pass out.

"I… can't breathe… Help me… Moka…" Tsukune thought weakly.

Nekonome entered and started, "Well, then everyone. Thanks for joining my club! So let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!"

There wasn't much response. The three realized they were the only ones…

"We're the only ones!" they thought.

Tsukune raised his hand and asked Nekonome, "Sensei, are we the only ones here?"

"Don't be silly!" Nekonome said.

Before she could continue the door opened. At the doorway was a teenager with a hair band and a silver wolf choker. In his hands were bouquets.

"Excuse me!"

"See, there's the other member!"

"Man, I'm sorry for being late on the first day," the teenager said, "Greetings. I'm the president of the Newspaper Club, Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet you!"

"President?" Tsukune thought in confusion.

"Ooh! The teacher told me what beautiful club member you guys are!" said Gin while giving the bouquets to Kurumu and Moka.

"You can call me Gin. Ahhh. Red flowers are suitable for the ladies!" he continued with a smile.

Tsukune thought glumly as he saw Gin take glances at Moka, "Another person to be careful of…."

Nekonome explained, "Gin-kun, is the only second year club member. Just ask him anything about this club, ok?"

"Heh! You can always count on me!" he confidently said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Tsukune, I'm no good with flirty guys…" Kurumu whispered to him nervously.

If that was a cue for Tsukune to keep an eye on Gin, he already started.

Nekonome moved to the exit and said to them, "Well, I must be going, since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the proceedings, Gin-kun!"

"Okay! Leave it to me!"

"Huh! You've gotta go already, sensei?" Kurumu asked.

"Sorry! See you later, everyone!" Nekonome apologized and bid farewell, "Make friends with your sempai, ok?"

With that, she left. Gin started off with the goal of the Newspaper Club and its aspects.

"We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now that it isn't an easy ride! Once you've joined, prepare yourself," Gin explained seriously.

There was a tense atmosphere in the air as Gin said this.

"Looks like he's… a little serious after all," Tsukune thought.

"He seems… someone we can depend on, right?" Moka said Tsukune.

Tsukune nodded, "Sure…"

Gin grinned secretively and then said, "Just kidding! Let's have fun without the strict crap! This is our poster ad! Let's put it on the back wall!"

Tsukune and the girls dropped a sweat at his quick change. Soon they were already at work. Moka and Kurumu were busy trying to put the poster high enough while Gin was regulating how high they should go. Tsukune was setting the paper on the desk.

"This guy may be a little… flirty… but he has his serious times…" Tsukune thought.

Then he noticed Gin was trying to look up their skirts.

"I said this too early…" Tsukune thought in a disappointed way.

He stood up and walked over to Gin.

"Senpai, please stop that," Tsukune politely said.

"Stop what?" Gin asked as he was still looking.

Moka looked down and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Gin lied, "Oh, Tsukune was looking up your skirts."

"Eeeeh!" cried Kurumu and Moka.

Tsukune shook his head and denied, "It wasn't me. I'm standing too—"

He got slapped by both before he could finish.

"Aww… Because of you, the meeting ended," Gin complained as the girls left fuming.

Tsukune frowned at him and said, "May be if you didn't put the blame on me and stopped doing that it wouldn't have to."

But Gin ignored him and left. This is starting to piss Tsukune off.

-Hallway-

Moka was fuming about Tsukune's alleged peeping. She muttered to herself, "Was he really peeping? He didn't seem like that type of guy."

"**What are you doing?"** Moka from the rosary asked.

"Oh! It's you!" Moka said in surprise.

"**What's with that greeting? Anyways be careful of that club president. I smell something fishy about him."**

!

-The Next Day-

"I don't like… dirty guys!" Moka cried as Tsukune came up to her.

He deadpanned, "Like I've said, it wasn't me!"

She wouldn't have any of it and walked ahead of him. Tsukune narrowed his eyes in annoyance and thought he would deal the favor back to Gin somehow.

-Later After School-

"Ah, Tsukune, we have club activities outside. Come with me," Gin said as he met Tsukune in the hallway.

Tsukune bit his lip on whether he should with him or not. But, he had to anyway. As the two walked away, Kurumu was stalking the two, curious about what might happen.

As they were outside and in the middle of some sort of alley, Tsukune asked, "Why outside at the back of the school?"

"Ah, don't worry about that. I'll explain later," Gin said, "Sorry about yesterday. Moka got pissed, huh?"

Tsukune shrugged, "Yeah, but please don't do it again."

Gin scratched his head embarrassingly, "Sorry, kouhai."

They stopped at a certain point.

"Alright, we're here. This is the place, Tsukune-kun!" Gin announced.

Tsukune raised his eyebrow, "Here?"

Gin pointed at a window, "See that window over there? Take a peek inside, there's something interesting."

Tsukune asked, "What's in there?"

"Just go and see," Gin said with a grin.

Tsukune didn't like that grin and said, "Gin-senpai, you like Moka-san. Right?"

"Huh?"

"I know you do senpai. Pretty much everyone does," Tsukune shrugged, "You can have her."

"Eeeeh!" Gin said in surprise while Kurumu thought it out in surprise.

"But, there is one thing you need to know…" Tsukune continued with raising killing intent that made it both difficult for Kurumu and Gin to breathe.

"If you do something to her that she doesn't like or you make her cry… I will pin your testicles on a wall with a rusty ten millimeter nail," he said, "I will make you shit glass… Got it?"

The intent waned away after the last word.

Gin gulped and agreed, "S-sure… Whatever you say…"

"Tsukune…" Kurumu murmured softly as she saw Tsukune being concerned about Moka.

-Night on the Roof of the School-

"Senpai, what did you call me for?" Moka asked as Gin was waiting for her.

He smiled and said, "There's something I need let you know…"

"Huh?"

He hugged her.

"I like you!"

"Wha—"

Then he started to cop a feel on her.

"Kyah! What are you doing?"

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly?" Gin asked with a grin.

"No! You just felt me up!"

Gin looked up at the moon and said, "Well it's a full moon now. On nights like these, I'm feel like I have a lot of power and I suddenly lose all control! So just give in to it! When I go wild, my sudden urges go crazy!"

He tried to kiss her, but Moka pushed him away with humongous force that contrasted her gentle nature.

"Nooo! Stop!"

"Graaaagh!"

There was a dust fog covering the area where Gin landed.

"Senpai? Are you ok?" Moka asked with some concern.

Gin chuckled, "Kukuku… Are you serious? I'm falling more and more for you… Moka. But, I told you… right? With a night on a full moon, my self-control weakens!"

Gin started to morph into his werewolf form.

"When… my emotions excite me so much… I suddenly lose control over myself!" he continued.

"Sen…Senpai?" Moka stuttered nervously.

"Then I'll make you my woman by force, Akashiya Moka!" Gin cried as he charged after her.

"Kyaaaa!"

Scrhnk!

"Gyaaah!"

Gin held his right hand from pain. It was full of acupuncture needles digging deep into his arm.

"Who did this?" Gin howled, "I'll kill ya!"

"Gin-senpai… I told you what would happen if you make Moka do things she doesn't want to do…" Tsukune said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried joyously.

Tsukune turned to her and said with a smile, "Stay behind me, Moka-san. This'll be over quick."

"Heheheh… you think you'll win against a werewolf with a full moon over our heads?" Gin chuckled, "I don't even know if you're an idiot or just brave. I'll have to pay you back for those needles!"

Tsukune grinned, "I'm neither stupid or brave. I just know I'm going to win against a sleazy guy like you."

Gin snarled, "Don't underestimate me, hunter!"

He disappeared and flashes of wolf fur were rapidly surrounding Moka and Tsukune.

"You think you can catch me at this speed?" Gin taunted, "I bet you can't even see where I am!"

Tsukune grinned and shook his head, "I suppose some fools need to learn things first."

"Who are you calling fool!" Gin screamed and he was behind Moka and Tsukune.

His first priority was to steal Moka away and go somewhere where Tsukune wouldn't find them. As his werewolf hand was going to reach Moka, he felt something hard break his radius.

"Gwaaah!" Gin cried as he held his arm, "It's broken! What the hell did you do?"

Tsukune was in a stance with his right hand open facing Gin and the other cupped below his sternum.

**Tenshin Muto Ryu Jujutsu Branch: Seikuken!**

"Let's just say, you'll never touch us," Tsukune said with a smirk.

"Damn you!" Gin cried as he disappeared in a flash and charged after him.

But Tsukune and Moka disappeared.

**Tenshin Muto Ryu Jujutsu Branch: Yanagihayurashi!**

"What?"

He felt a hand grab on his wrist.

"You're not going anywhere," Tsukune told him with his eyes flashing a bright yellow light like the masters in History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi.

**Tenshin Muto Ryu Jujutsu Branch: Mugen Seiseikaiki!**

Tsukune threw him on the floor several times without stop while still gripping his wrist. Several dents on the ground were made. Tsukune stopped after throwing him to the floor for the eleventh time. He noticed Gin was knocked out cold. A puddle of blood was dripping from Gin's head and the scrapes on his overall despite that, Gin is going to live. Moka was gaping at his power and skill as he Tsukune stretched out to the sky saying, "Mmmh… It's a little good warm-up…"

Then Moka realized something and then sadly apologized, "Tsukune… I'm sorry."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Moka-san?"

She stammered, "I… I slapped you yesterday… when I thought you were peeking."

Tsukune smiled gently and said, "Don't worry, Moka-san. People make mistakes."

She blushed and then smiled, "Ok!"

"Let's get back to the dorms, Moka-san," Tsukune said one final smile before ending this chapter.

**Yeah, I'm done. And yes, this chapter was lame. I know I'm sorry. I stole some techniques from HSDK and probably still would do it anyway. Hopefully some of you guys won't mind anyway. I need to make up some names for some jujutsu techniques Tsukune will use. But the sword techniques will be mostly original to the real life stuff. I hope you guys had fun reading. Sorry for releasing this so late on Friday. I was busy. Bye! XD**

**Notes**

**Tenshin Muto Ryu: I don't know what tenshin means. I got it off from Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto Ryu. Muto means no sword or something like that. This made up style of mine is comprised of several techniques of different fighting styles. The styles are kenjutsu, jujutsu, and shurikenjutsu.**

**Jujutsu techniques: I stole them right off from HSDK. I love the manga so I thought I should paste them there. Besides, I don't practice jujutsu. I don't know too much about it. I practice kendo, so… Yeah.**


	8. Chapter 4

**Ok, new chapter. Have fun reading. Thanks for the reviews to help me make my story better. Oh yeah, after this chapter, I will start to update once every week usually. Schoolwork is going to be a little bitch… and so forth. So I hope you guys understand. Sorry T_T**

**-Flashback-**

Tsukune entered the headquarters of the Shinsengumi in the Mibu area of Kyoto. He saw various groups of people. Many armed with katanas and spears were waiting. Tsukune then signed in as Kanichiro Yoshimura and entered the waiting area. He saw Nagakura Shinpachi as the test proctor for the soon-to-be new recruits. It was pretty evident that his skill was good… Very good.

Soon the announcer called out his name, "Kanichiro Yoshimura-kun."

"Hai!" Tsukune called out in return to show his preparedness.

The announcer continued, "From Morioka, Oshu clan. Hokushin Itto Ryu. Menkyo."

There was much murmuring among the people in the area. Even in the Shinsengumi.

"Oh… he goes to the same school as you… Ito-sensei," Kondo Isami said to Ito.

"Never seen him," Ito, one of the kenjutsu instructors of the Shinsengumi, said.

"Nakagura-san," Okita tried to get Nakagura's attention from the rest station.

He turned his head from Tsukune and looked at Okita. Okita took up namakura katanas

"How about trying this match with shinken?" Okita suggested.

"Oy, Soji!" the announcer sternly said.

"Don't worry," Okita assured, "They're not sharp."

He gave the two katanas to Nagakura. He grinned deviously in return. Tsukune gave his daisho set to an attendant and soon Nagakura thrust out one of the namakura katanas to him.

"You're style doesn't train with real swords, does it?" he asked.

Tsukune smiled and nodded, "That's right, sir."

He took the katana and tried to make a good impression. But, Nagakura seemed to ignore him.

Tsukune raised the katana up with both hands at both ends and bowed. He then set it to his waist area.

"Please go easy on me," Tsukune said.

The announcer said, "He might miss. Wear a protector."

He threw the hitai-ate at his feet. Tsukune took it and put it on.

"I might miss too. Please wear one as well," Tsukune said in concern to Nagakura.

"I won't need it."

That somewhat slowed Tsukune's tying of the hitai-ate, but he said, "Very well."

The two got into son-kyo and then rose up into their respective stances. Nagakura was in a hasso stance while Tsukune was in the normal chudan stance. There was a silence between the two and the testing area. Tensions were high between them and soon… One of them would start the battle…

Nagakura started off by swinging from the hasso stance at him. Tsukune moved back deftly to avoid the slash and returned with a tsuki. Nagakura parried the tsuki and returned back with a tsuki as well. Tsukune moved to his left to dodge it and slashed at his torso. But it was blocked when Nagakura used the tsuka.

"He's good," they both thought in their minds.

Nagakura used an overhead strike to slash through Tsukune's skull while Tsukune tried to use kiriotoshi to deflect it away. The result was a tsubazeriai between the two.

"Damn it!" Tsukune thought in frustration, "I couldn't do a full kiriotoshi. This guy has a good arm."

Nagakura grabbed Tsukune's right arm to gain leverage, but Tsukune pushed him away with tai-atari. He lost balance and ran back to regain it. His back was exposed to Tsukune. Of course, Tsukune would take advantage of it, but Nagakura swung back using centrifugal force to block the attack. The two were at issoku-itto-no-maai from each other. Only three minutes passed after the son-kyo. The two were lightly sweating. Tsukune took up jodan stance for the final blow. In return, Nagakura took up kasumi stance.

"He had killed before… You can tell," thought many of the Shinsengumi members in the area.

The two stood stock-still for an additional minute. Then, they both moved in for the killing blow.

"ENOUGH!" cried Kondo.

They stopped before they could hit each other and looked at each other cautiously. Tsukune was first to move and sheathed the katana.

"Not bad!" Okita commented.

"My humble thanks," Tsukune thanked.

"Yoshimura-kun!" Kondo said.

"Hai?"

"It takes a good man to fight Nagakura-kun to a draw. Therefore, you will be a shihan like him in swordsmanship," Kondo continued.

Tsukune was baffled like all the examinees, but he bowed, "Hai, thank you!"

**-Flashback End-**

The results for the midterm tests were posted. Many students were in an uproar. Some groaned in sadness from seeing their place while others rejoiced. Moka found out that she's the thirteenth place while Tsukune was around the twenty's. Soon the guys were swooning again much to Tsukune's chagrin.

"Awesome! Moka-san is the thirteenth!"

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl in campus, but she's smart too! She has a good personality, so she's not stuck-up!"

"She's perfect!"

"The number one ideal girl!"

Tsukune wanted to slap those bastards for making it hard for Moka to get around.

"Moka-san, that's a pretty good place," Tsukune commented as they were at lunch eating.

"But, I'm the thirteenth," she pouted as she ate her sandwich.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes in jealousy as he drank his juice and said, "That's still pretty good. You're smarter than all those other people below you."

"Still…" Moka pouted again.

"Can you tutor me from time to time?" Tsukune asked, "I need some help on some concepts."

"Sure! But in return, you must let me suck your blood, okay Tsukune?"

Tsukune grimaced, but he smiled and agreed. The two walked off to somewhere and talked amicably of other subjects. Little did they know, a little girl of eleven was watching them. She wore a cape and some sort of a witch's hat.

Soon, a first year with two other guys went up to her and said, "Congratulations Yukari-san, for getting the highest grade. Looks like skipping all of those grades were for nothing."

Yukari turned around and saw the first year. She started to shift her body a bit in a nervous manner.

The first year added insolently, "But, that doesn't mean you can get all high and mighty. To me, you're just another brat."

All Yukari could utter was, "Class representative?"

Taking advantage of her nervousness, he pointed at her clothes and growled, "The hell are you wearing? It's definitely against classrooms. I hate people who stand out."

The ass of a class representative proceeded to abruptly take off her hat from her head. Yukari widened her eyes in surprise and tried to get it back. He held it up to prevent her from getting the hat back.

"Give it back! It's not yours!" Yukari exclaimed as she continuously jumped to get it back.

The class representative smirked and was going to hit her, but he felt a hand grab onto his wrist.

"Can you please kindly give it back to her," Tsukune asked as he was gripping on the wrist.

"It's none of your own business, hunter!" the class representative spat.

"It is now," Tsukune said sternly, "Just give it back to her or someone will get hurt."

As he said this, there was a rising tension between them.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried as she was running to his side.

As the rep. was distracted by Moka, Tsukune swiped the hat away.

"You bastard! Give that back!" he cried.

"It was never yours to begin with. Leave her alone," Tsukune curtly said.

The rep. was in a dilemma. To face against Tsukune would be suicide and to have Moka involved will have his popularity go down. So, he would have to move away for now.

"Tch, dammit," the rep. cursed, "I'll remember this!"

He turned away and walked away from the scene with his cliché.

"All losers say that in the end," Tsukune said to Yukari with a grin.

Yukari didn't know what to do, but Tsukune planted the hat back on her head.

"What happened?" Moka asked when she arrived.

Tsukune shrugged, "Nothing much, just a little group of people making fun of a cute girl."

Yukari blushed as she heard this. Tsukune turned to Yukari and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Yukari said thankfully, "Thank you so much for helping me. My name is Sendo Yukari."

Moka then said, "I heard that even though you're in the same grade as us, you're eleven and ranked first? You're really smart aren't you, Yukari-chan? That outfit is cool!"

Yukari was flustered, "… No, well… Cool is such… I mean, I'm not… I'm just…"

?

Yukari calmed down a bit and then said, "You're the one who's pretty cool and pretty and sweet, Moka-san. You know, I actually, I… I… I love you Moka-san!"

She hugged Moka.

"Eeeeeeh?" cried Moka and Tsukune.

"Now this is new…" Tsukune thought while dropping a nervous sweat.

Yukari continued, "Every time I saw you in the hallway, I fell in love with you a bit more. Please go out with me! Is it so bad to date someone like me?"

Tsukune thought, "Damn, I thought I would have to worry about girls being jealous of her, but not someone like her!"

"Erm… As a friend?" Moka said.

"Iyaaa! I'm so happy!" Yukari squealed as she hugged her tighter.

"Aaah!" Moka cried as she felt the pressure squeeze in more.

Tsukune dropped another nervous sweat as he saw this.

-Hallway-

Yukari was groping Moka from behind as she was walking with her. There was much murmuring and some nosebleeds from the male students.

"Wow! Moka's chest is even bigger than it looks!" Yukari commented happily, "It's so soft it's like a dream!"

Moka was blushing and was struggling to get away.

"S-stop… Yukari-chan…" Moka murmured.

"Yukari-chan! Please stop doing that!" Tsukune cried.

Yukari turned towards him as she was still unto Moka.

"Don't get in my way! Yukari pouted, "I know all about you!"

"Aono Tsukune. Twentieth place. Grades are great. Athletic ability is great. Hobbies: unknown. You have the makings of a great individual," Yukari continued.

Tsukune smiled, "Thanks."

"But there's one thing that makes you unworthy of Moka-san!" Yukari exclaimed with a dark look on her face, "You're a hunter. Enemies of youkai."

Tsukune would've been shocked by those words if he were a new recruit in the organization, but he's used to these things.

"You Hunters hate witches and kill them for no reason!" Yukari screamed with watering eyes, "What did we ever do to you?"

Tsukune bit his lip and quickly pondered how he would go on with it. Moka was looking at Tsukune with concerned eyes. This aggravated him a bit more.

Before he could say anything else, Yukari continued, "I love Moka-san. I don't want her to be corrupted by the likes of you!"

She then pulled out a wand with a heart shape at the end with a pentagram in the middle.

"Therefore, I will declare war on you! I'll make sure you'll never come close to Moka-san again!"

She waved her wand at a nearby locker that had a stash of brooms and buckets. It opened up and the brooms and buckets came after him in hordes. Tsukune dodged deftly to one side and to another to dodge the homing projectiles. When some were close enough, he caught them. Everybody was impressed by his calmness and the exhibition of his skill.

Tsukune turned his head to Yukari and said, "Yukari-chan, I think it's cool that you want to protect Moka-san. But… What if she wants other friends as well? Are you going to chase them away as well?"

Yukari gave him the 'look' and curtly told him in a loud voice, "What do Hunters know about friends? Hunters slaughter witches for no reason! So why do you care about people's feelings?"

Tsukune adopted a sorrowful look on his face as she ran off from him and Moka.

**-Newspaper Club-**

"Sendou… Yukari?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

"Yeah…" Tsukune said sadly, "It seems that she doesn't like me…"

"Tsukune…" Kurumu started.

Tsukune shook his head, "It's fine. I'm used to these kinds of things."

Yukari was crawling below the window and heard everything.

"Hmph, he's just putting up a show," Yukari declared to herself, "I won't let a Hunter hurt Moka-san!"

Magical Item Warawara-kun!

"There!" she said as she made it punch itself.

Back in the Newspaper Club room, Tsukune punched himself.

"Gwoh!"

"Tsukune?" Kurumu cried.

"Guh!" Tsukune uttered, "My body is moving on its own!"

Moka came in, "Sorry for being late to the club! What's wrong, Tsukune?"

He was clutching Kurumu's bust with his barehands.

"Whaaaa?" he cried.

"Kyaaa!"

"What!"

Tsukune cried as he explained, "My body is acting on its own!"

Then he flipped up Kurumu's skirt which got him slapped. The force of the slap sent him flying through the window, breaking it. He landed on the ground, knocked out. Yukari was giggling as this happened.

Tsukune was walking on thin ice as his anger was reaching its peak.

"Yukari-chan… We don't do things like that…ok?" said Tsukune as he tried to be nice to her.

But Yukari stuck her tongue at him as she was hiding behind Moka. It got his anger up by one degree. Moka can already see its peak.

"Now Tsukune… Let's all calm down…" Moka said with a nervous smile.

"I won't give up as long as you're near Moka-san!" Yukari cried, "I won't let you hurt her!"

Tsukune tersely told her, "I won't even hurt her. I don't even have that in mind."

"You lie!" Yukari yelled, "You hunters are known to hunt down other youkai, so what makes you any different from them?"

She waved her wand and a basin fell on his head. After that, she ran off. Tsukune was out cold on the floor while Kurumu and Moka tried to resuscitate him.

-Hallway-

Yukari was walking quickly as she thought, "Hunters kill witches for no reason! I hate them the most out of everyone!"

She remembered her first day of school and before that. Her heritage as a witch was being mocked upon. Humans and youkai alike treated them cruelly. It's the Hunters that seemed to try to get them the most.

Boom!

She collided into somebody as she didn't pay attention. Yukari fell down and rubbed her forehead out of pain.

"Watch where you're going!" she cried, but she realized it was the class representative with his cliché.

"You're the one who bumped into me, Yukari-san!" snarled the class representative, "But… Now… I've been waiting for you to be all alone!"

**-Forest-**

"Kyaa!" Yukari cried as she was flung towards a tree in the middle of the forest.

The class representative scoffed, "What a disgusting creature! We have no need for someone like you!"

The class representative with his three cronies morphed into their lizard men forms. Yukari tried to use her wand, but the class representative bit it off.

"Nooo!" she cried.

"We should eat her," suggested one of the lizard men, "No one will ever know!"

The rep. gave a toothy grin, "Sounds good! Let's eat!"

The rep. opened his fangs and lunged at Yukari. She fearfully crouched as if to decrease the pain of the end.

"Stop!" Moka cried as she arrived at the scene, "Please stop!"

"Tch," said the class rep. distastefully, "It's you again, Akashiya Moka-san. You've caught us at a bad time."

He snapped his fingers and his cronies were starting to go for her.

"No! Please run, Moka-san or you'll be eaten! Forget about me and run!" Yukari cried.

Moka ignored the warning and reassured, "It's ok. I'll put myself on the line for you, Yukari-chan!"

!

"Don't act so tough. It's alright to ask for help when you can't handle it," Moka continued.

"Kuh…" Yukari uttered as it hit a nerve.

"Be honest! You say you love me, but you really want someone to be kind to you, right?" Moka said as she ignored the lizards, "And aren't you playing pranks because you just want someone to pay attention to you?"

"What are you talking about? Hurry up and get out of here!" Yukari screamed.

"I understand! You've always been lonely, haven't you, Yukari-chan? It was tough always being alone, wasn't it? I, too, have always been alone! That's why I want to help you, and also why I could never leave you alone, Yukari-chan!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" screamed one of the cronies, "Are you trying to insult us by ignoring!"

They charged after her much to Yukari's horror. She bit into the class rep.'s arm to get away.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing, bitch?" he screamed.

Fwip! Fwip! Fwip! Schrnk! Shrnk! Schrnk!

"Graaaagh!"

Yukari got away from the class rep. There were several acupuncture needles embedded deep in the class rep.'s arm.

"Who the hell did this!" he screamed.

His answer was a punch in the face.

Boom!

He was sent flying and landed into the deep depths of the lake nearby.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried happily.

"Did you call me?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"Wh-wh-why…?" Yukari murmured.

"Why are you standing up for this little bitch?" one of the crones demanded.

Tsukune curtly told him, "Because she's only a little girl. You know, four guys on one little girl is pretty pathetic if you ask me, you racist lizards."

"Damn you!" cried another as he charged after him.

Tsukune smirked, but he noticed the other two were going after Moka. His visage changed into a serious one and disappeared. It all happened in a flash.

The one that was charging after him passed out on the floor with an unhinged jaw and a trauma-inflicted brain. The other two felt a hand grasp onto their wrists behind them.

"You bastards…" Tsukune seethed, "You dare go after Moka-san?"

Moka and the two lizards would've sworn that they saw Tsukune's eyes emit light in the way a flashlight does in the dark.

Tsukune pulled the lizards towards him and punched their faces. The angle of the punch threw their head back down to the ground.

"Gwoh!" uttered the lizards in pain.

Their heads were lathered with their own blood and whites were in their eyes as they lay in a little crater of their head. They're passed out.

Moka and Yukari were in awe at his speed and strength.

"**What is he?"** Inner Moka thought wildly after she saw Tsukune through the rosary, **"He should be at least be at Grand Templar level given the physical capabilities he's shown us. Who are you, Aono Tsukune?"**

Kurumu arrived at the scene late, "Tsukune! Yukari-chan! Are you ok?"

Then she saw that they were ok.

"Why…?" Yukari murmured, "After what I've done to you…"

Tsukune smiled, "Not all Hunters are like what you think they are, Yukari-chan. Some even help monsters get used to the human society. That includes witches. I also know that not all witches are bad."

Yukari was surprised to hear such a thing from someone like him.

He continued, "Why not be friends, Yukari-chan?"

He offered a hand to her. Yukari stared at him dumbfounded and then bawled.

"Uwaaaaaaah!"

Tsukune crouched down and hugged her. He gently patted her back.

"He's good with kids…" Moka and Kurumu thought.

**-Next Day-**

Moka and Kurumu were talking about the big change Yukari made as they were lugging materials for the newspaper. They opened to see Yukari hugging Tsukune.

"Tsukune-san! I love you!" she cried.

Moka and Kurumu dropped what they were holding with their jaws.

"Eeeeeh!"

Yukari noticed Moka and Kurumu.

"Oh! Good afternoon!" she greeted happily, "I just joined the Newspaper Club! I'll be in your care!"

"A new club member?" Tsukune and the girls thought.

Yukari continued dreamily, "It's just that… I love Moka-san… But… I LOVE TSUKUNE-SAN TOO!"

Moka and Tsukune were shocked. Moka could only stare at her nervously while Tsukune had a ghastly look on his face from being horrified.

"This… just didn't… happen…" Tsukune thought slowly in shock.

"Anyway, let's all be lovey-dovey together!" she cried as she ran towards the two.

"Kyaaa! Wait, Yukari-chan!" Moka cried as she ran.

"Please wait a moment, Yukari-chan! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Tsukune screamed.

Kurumu palmed her face as this happened.

**Alright, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. One more reminder, I'll be updating the chapters usually once per week. Same goes for my other stories… So, I'll alternate between them randomly for each week. LOL. Sorry. XD Thanks for reading XD!**

**Notes**

**Hokushin Itto Ryu: Famous sword style in the time. Many strong swordsmen came from it. Training is actually more practical at that time.**

**Menkyo: Licensed. If you got menkyo, you just learned all of your style's techniques, philosophies, and secrets. But, you're just an expert. Not a master.**

**Namakura Katanas: Blunt edge katanas. **

**Shinken: Real swords.**

**Chudan: Normal stance. You just hold the sword normally in front of you.**

**Hasso: You hold the sword by the waist. Used to hide your sword length.**

**Tsuki: Neck area where you stab in kendo.**

**Kiriotoshi: Cut down technique. Itto ryu specializes in that technique, this includes its other branches such as Hokushin Itto ryu.**

**Son-kyo: Before a kendo match, you squat down and match swords with your opponent. Then you stand up in your stance.**

**Tsuka: Handle of the katana.**

**Tsubazeriai: Sword-lock.**

**Issoku-Itto-No-Maai: One foot-One Sword-Distance. Also known as chuma (middle distance) it's the distance between you and the opponent equals one step towards the other is enough ground to hit you.**

**Jodan: Ascension stance. A very aggressive stance. You hold up your sword in the air.**

**Kasumi: I'm not familiar with this one since I've never seen this in any other kenjutsu katas. But I saw it once in a ninjutsu kata with a sword. You have the sword pointed at the enemy, but… Look at this link and scroll down to find kasumi: **.

Shihan: Instructor


	9. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'm starting. Have fun reading.**

**-Flashback-**

**1985**

Tsukune volunteered to scout ahead for his fellow members of the Hunter's organization in an office building. He was carrying a normal katana in his waist. As he opened the door, a lizard-man lunged at him. But just as he was about to touch him, his arm was cut off.

"Graaaaagh!"

"What the hell?" cried another as he was behind a desk.

"Who the hell are you?" cried a human with a pistol pointed at Tsukune.

The gun itself didn't even make Tsukune feel scared at all.

He announced, "Everyone here will be spared if they surrender. Otherwise, I'll have to kill you."

"Don't shit with me! I have a gun here! You think I'll let you leave here alive?" sneered the human.

Tsukune turned at him and said, "Try me."

A vein pulsed on the human's forehead as he cried, "Overconfident-Jap!"

He shot several bullets at Tsukune which clattered on the floor in halves as it was two feet away from him.

"What the fuck?"

Tsukune disappeared from their view.

"Shit! Where the hell did he go?" cried a lizard-man.

"Behind you guys," Tsukune said as he was cleaning the blade with a white cloth.

"Wha—"

Phoooooosh!

Blood splattered in the air while their bodies were slashed in horizontal halves.

Chink!

Tsukune fully sheathed the katana after wiping the blood off. He continued down the path with absolute calm.

**-Flashback End-**

Tsukune woke from his nap during the end of school. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. There wasn't very much to do, but wait for Gin to get in. Tsukune noticed Moka reading an art textbook. He smiled at the possibility of Moka being an artist. But of course, if she actually wanted to take art. Gin's arrival was marked by his announcement, "It's club time!"

Then he moved over to Moka and said, "Oh Moka-san! Are you trying to learn how to paint?"

She stammered, "N-no… This… is-sn't…"

But Gin ignored her and said, "You're looking hot today, Moka-san. I love ya, baby! Won't you go out with me?"

He tried to hug her, but Tsukune roundhouse kicked him in the face. The force sent him to the chalkboard soundly and made him unconscious.

"T-thanks… Tsukune…" Moka said gratefully.

He smiled and nodded. Kurumu opened the door and saw him.

"Tsukune!"

?

"Yay! Another day with you! I love you, Tsukune!"

"Wait just a damn minute!"

A dust pan landed on Kurumu's head.

Yukari cried, "I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Tsukune-san and Moka-san! I'll fight anyone off with my magic! Because I love them both!"

"Who's she?" Gin asked.

Moka explained to him, "The newest club member, Yukari-chan."

"Owwie, Tsukune!" Kurumu said as she hugged him from behind.

"How do these kids show their love so easily at this age?" Tsukune thought exasperatedly.

-After Club-

Tsukune was tailing Moka as usual. He saw Moka and a woman on a certain part of the road, talking. Came closer to hear what they were saying. As he got closer, he saw that the woman had numerous braided hairs. As for clothes, their most distinguishing feature were her bandanna on her head and the white coat that is splattered with numerous globs of paint.

"… Ishigami-sensei, could you teach me how to draw?" asked Moka.

Tsukune widened his eyes in surprise and thought, "She actually wants to draw…"

But he heard Ishigami reply, "Of course, Moka-chan! But, you have to pose as a model for me and my class for a week!"

After Ishigami and Moka exchanged a few more pleasantries, they walked over to the art room.

Later, Tsukune was peering through the window on the door to keep an eye on Moka. He made a note to himself as he saw Ishigami-sensei was surrounded by girls.

"So her tomboy-ish air around her is probably why she's popular with the girls…" Tsukune thought while dropping a nervous sweat.

A girl peeked out of a window on the other side of class and announced, "Sensei! I'm skipping gym class with you!"

Tsukune grimaced at the teacher's popularity. He stayed a while until the class ended. Of course, Tsukune left before Moka came out.

"I wonder what she's drawing for?" Tsukune wondered after he made sure Moka was safe back inside her dorm.

**-The Next Day At The Club-**

Gin announced, "Everyone! We're going to investigate the 'Missing Girls' problem."

"Missing girls?"

"Seven female students vanished one by one in a single month!" explained Gin, seriously, "Isn't that kind of unusual? Plus I'm handing out to you some information on them."

Tsukune thought, "I suppose he can be serious once in a while."

As he got one of papers, he saw on the paper the same student that ditched gym class he saw before in Ishigami's class.

Gin said, "As you can see, all the girls are pretty hot. If they're holding them hostage, I want to save them. That way they'll get to know me better…" He was grinning in his own fantasy.

"Again, I was too soon to judge this fool," Tsukune deadpanned in his own thoughts.

Later, the members dispersed for some clues. Tsukune pondered about that student. Could it be that Ishigami kidnapped her? No… There's no way that she would unless she's a lesbian. Besides, it's probably a coincidence. But then again, he would have to observe her since Moka goes to her for lessons.

**-Mikogami's Office-**

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Mikogami said.

The door opened to reveal Tsukune.

"Why if it isn't you, Aono-kun," Mikogami said.

Tsukune in return said, "It's been a while, Mikogami."

He sat down on a chair and looked back at Mikogami's eyes.

"I was busy looking after Moka-chan," Tsukune began, "I couldn't come to see you soon."

"Are you sure she'll be alright for now?" Mikogami asked with a smile.

Tsukune returned the smile, "She has some reliable friends."

"I see…"

Tsukune nodded, "In any case, I was wondering about your Student Police."

Mikogami grimaced, "What about them?"

"Are they really working?" Tsukune asked, "I've never seen them in action when they were supposed to."

"Hmm… True. It seems I must converse witih Kuyou-kun for a while," Mikogami said.

"Sure you can do that," Tsukune said, "but make sure they really do their work. And also, be careful of that Ishigami art teacher. She seems a little suspicious."

"Don't worry, I will."

Tsukune nodded and said, "I'm only here to just say hi."

With that, he left.

"Kukukukuku… Aono-kun," Mikogami chuckled to himself, "You're terse as usual."

**-Art Room-**

Tsukune was monitoring Moka again at the art room. He mostly kept his focus on Ishigami for anything suspicious. So far, nothing. Class ended and after Ishigami and Moka left, Tsukune looked around the room to see anything suspicious. When he opened the locker he thought, "Bingo!"

It was the girl he saw the day before, but she's turned to stone and naked. Tsukune felt Ishigami's presence returning the room. He jumped up the ceiling and climbed through it by taking out one of its plastic plates (?). He put the plate back in place and hid his presence. Ishigami came back inside the room and checked the statue in the locker. She noticed it was open.

"Shit! Someone was here!" Ishigami snarled.

"So she must be a gorgon…" Tsukune thought, "I should go repor—"

Then, Moka opened the door abruptly.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to bring something with me!" she cried as she entered.

Then she noticed the statue, "Huh? What's that?"

Ishigami suddenly adopted a sinister face.

"Damn! You've seen it! I can't let you go!" she cried as her hair turned into snakes.

"S-sensei?" Moka trembled in fear.

"You've seen it!" she hissed, "Now I muts—"

Schink!

A long blade protruded through the ceiling and stabbed one of the snakes as it was about to bite Moka.

Gyaaah!

Tsukune kicked the plate away to drop down to Moka's side. In his hand was a normal katana.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried joyously.

"Moka-san," Tsukune said, "Stay behind me."

"That hurt you, damn student," Ishigami seethed, "Now that you two are here! I'll have to turn the two of you to stone!"

She flung her snakes at them in fury. It looked like a huge volley of arrows shooting at Tsukune and Moka from all sides. As they were at most two feet away from the two, all of them were cut to simple pieces.

Shink! Shink! Shink! Shink! Shink!

…

Phoooooosh!

Blood splattered in the air. The snakes became the clouds that rained blood.

Ishigami roared in pain as the room became drenched in her blood.

"Gyaaaaaah!"

"**What speed…"** Inner Moka thought from the rosary as she marveled Tsukune's speed, **"He's good. But… Who exactly is he?" **

As she was distracted from the pain of her snake hair cut multiple times on each strand, Tsukune dashed in and hit her at the solar plexus with the tsuka. Ishigami's eyes were wide from shock and were closed when she was unconscious. Tsukune caught her limp body as she buckled down. He turned to see Moka and said, "Well, that's that."

Tsukune's smile at Moka warmed her heart.

"Let's go home, Moka-san," Tsukune smiled as he offered a hand.

Moka smiled back and accepted his gesture.

**-The Next Day-**

"Moka-san?" Tsukune asked when Moka tugged on his sleeve.

"Tsukune, I have something to show you!" she said.

"Huh?"

She had a tripod stand with a white cloth draped over it. Then Moka took off the drape to reveal a painting.

"Tadah!" Moka said as she took off the drape, "I've worked very hard for you! In the art class, there was the theme: 'What's important to you?'."

It turns out to be a picture of him in the academy's uniform and all. Tsukune was pleasantly surprised. Even though he tailed Moka, he didn't know what they were doing in class, exactly.

Moka explained, "I'm so sorry for hiding this from you. I know I worried you, but I had Ishigami-sensei teach me how to draw… in return for being a model… Happy Birthday, Tsukune!"

Tsukune didn't know what to say. The little girl he took care of from the beginning of her life made a picture of him. He felt tears come down his cheeks. Inside he knew that he didn't deserve any of this. Hell, he even forgot his own birthday. But, he had feelings of happiness in his heart as of right now.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked in concern.

He wiped his tears quickly and smiled.

"I like it! Thank you, Moka-san!" he said tenderly.

Later, Kurumu, Yukari, and Gin came in and presented their own presents for his 'birthday'. They celebrated at that day and Tsukune was able to truly smile for once after a few years.

**K, I'm done. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update for the next week if possible. Thanks for reading! XD**

**Notes**

**Tsuka: Handle of katana.**

**About Moka and Tsukune: Tsukune is really happy about Outer Moka giving him the painting because he knows that both sides of her had those intentions. So, he pretty much knows about the seal mostly.**


	10. Chapter 6

**I'm starting another. Have fun reading. I've decided to even bold the whole sentence where Inner Moka talks. Makes it easier for me.**

**-Flashback-**

"Alright," Tsukune said, "Come at me, Akasha."

He was holding a bokuto in his hand and stood nonchalantly against seven year old Akasha. She attacked with a fury at him. Tsukune dodged each of the attacks and poked at several openings that Akasha exhibited. In return, Akasha flinched.

"Come on," Tsukune exasperatedly said.

Akasha continued attacking him and tried to exploit whatever Tsukune is deficient in. Unfortunately for her, there was nothing for her to exploit. The only thing she can do is to keep attacking. Tsukune stepped back to dodge a slash at the head. Now even farther back to dodge a stab. Tsukune decided to block a little to keep up her rhythm and confidence to a minimum. Soon, he got tired of her attack after a combination of kicking and slashes. Tsukune used a katate kiriotoshi to deflect the blade and pointed the kissaki at her.

"Guh!" Akasha uttered as the kissaki was at her neck.

Tsukune lowered the bokuto and said, "Hmm… You're all right. You've mixed up your own style with what I taught you on the sword. That's good. But, you need to try better than that."

Akasha made a saddened and disappointed face.

"Don't worry, you'll get stronger," Tsukune reassured, "Right now, I'll teach you a new nuki waza.

It didn't seem to brighten her face much to Tsukune's frustration. But, he sighed and said, "Watch."

Akasha's eyes were on his whole body as Tsukune was in a stance.

**-Flashback End-**

Tsukune opened his eyes and found himself in his dorm room. The alarm clock was ringing incessantly in hi s ears. He slammed the clock which caused it to be broken.

"Shit," he cursed, "That's the fifth time it happened."

He cursed even more as he struggled to get up from the futon and get ready for school. Tsukune rubbed his eyes to drag out the sleep in them. His eyes wandered on a picture of him and Akasha. For a while he was entranced on the picture. There was a little swirl of emotions and thoughts in his head and heart. Soon, he got up and groaned from tiredness.

He was later munching on curry bread for breakfast. Tsukune felt Moka enter the cafeteria, but he pretended as if he didn't she was there. As Moka entered the cafeteria her other side felt Tsukune's presence and was soon alerted that he knows she's here.

"**He knows we're here…" Inner Moka thought to herself.**

"Morning Tsukune!" Moka greeted.

Tsukune smiled and returned, "Good morning, Moka-san!"

She sat opposite to him and asked cheerfully, "How was the math homework?"

Tsukune groaned, "It's ok, but it's too damn long…"

Moka teased, "You just need more practice."

He shrugged and continued munching nonchalantly as he kept keeping tabs on his entire surroundings through his other senses.

"**I couldn't see any openings on him…" Inner Moka thought in surprise, "He's strong… but exactly how strong?"**

Outer Moka later moved to get her breakfast and started eating. Tsukune took one swig of his milk and saw the three hunters he met previously. He knew they were knight ranks. Rosco looked the other way when Tsukune saw him.

"Looks like he doesn't like me," Tsukune thought regretfully.

Then he noticed that Moka was leaving out some of her breakfast.

"What's wrong , Moka-san? You shouldn't be leaving that much," Tsukune worried.

Moka sadly smiled, "Yeah, but for some reason… I don't have that much of an appetite. I haven't been feeling good."

"Oh, that means you need blood, Moka-san," Tsukune admonished, "You can have some of mine when I'm done."

Moka brightened up, "Thank you, Tsukune! You're the best!"

He bashfully scratched his head and smiled.

**-At The Newspaper Stand-**

Everyone was selling the newspapers. The girls were calling for students to buy their newspapers while Tsukune ran back and forth getting the boxes to keep the stand stocked. Gin was lounging at a tree much to the members' exasperation. But thanks to the girls, many of the readers were males. The sales were going well as many of the boxes were empty. More continued to dwindle in newspapers and increase in the club's confidence in their work. Later, Gin came up to them to check on the progress.

"We've already passes about half of them at least! It really makes me happy!" Moka said happily.

Gin seemed glad to hear that as he faintly smiled.

"Oh, senpai! Why don't you help us out?" Tsukune asked.

"Hell no! That's the job of the underlings!" Gin said proudly.

Tsukune had an angry vein, "The hell! No interest from the club leader?"

Yukari teased, "He's only interested in H stuff. Like a stray dog in mating season!"

Gin said with a kind smile while holding back his anger, "Hey as if a flat chested girl like you was good for anything but badmouthing people!"

Yukari retorted, "I'm famous for my flatchestedness!"

"Well how about I rub them to make it big for you?"

"That's sexual harassment!" Yukari cried and summoned a washbasin to crush Gin's head.

Gin's face landed on the ground as the basin landed on the top of his head. Soon the club members heard a little commotion and saw students moving out of the way for other students wearing black uniforms. Tsukune knew who they were as he remembered Mikogami's description of them.

"So, they're Mikogami's student police?" Tsukune thought.

"Tch, the black suits!" Gin said distastefully.

In front of the students in black suits was a teenager with long blonde hair and two marks above his eyebrows.

"Salutations," greeted the teenager, "I am Kuyou, manager of the Student Police. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Student police?" Moka thought nervously.

"What can we do for you?" she asked.

Gin slipped in front of Moka and the others as if he was some sort of shield.

"Senpai?"

Kuyou ignored Gin and took a sample of the newspaper.

"Hmm… The work is quite good," Kuyou said as he read, "However! Who gave you the permission to hand out newspapers with this content? We never gave you permission for this!"

Kuyou kicked the table over with the newspapers fluttering all over the ground.

He screamed, "Do you understand it causes problems for us? When a gang selfishly does whatever it wants and disturbs the peace and order of this academy?"

"Kya!" Moka cried as some of the newspapers were all over her.

"They were this bad?" Tsukune thought angrily.

"Do you understand! We're the ones protecting the peace of this academy! You must receive our permission if you're going to do anything inside the school grounds!" Kuyou continued screaming, "We will continue to severely crackdown on any unapproved activity in the future!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Shut the fuck up," Tsukune said tiredly as if he was addressing a little child in a tantrum.

"What?"

Everybody in the area was silent as Tsukune told Kuyou off insolently.

"You idiot!" Gin hissed.

He tried to go over to Tsukune and make him apologize to Kuyou, but Tsukune was giving an uncomfortable aura to keep him back.

"What did you say?" Kuyou asked calmly as his anger was going up inside.

The girls gulped as they heard Kuyou's deadly voice at Tsukune. They huddled against each other while Gin stood by and was ready to get in action when the time came.

Tsukune shrugged, "I mean you claim that you protect the academy yet you fail to apprehend Ishigami-sensei for abducting girls, Komiya Saizou for attempting to rape Akashiya Moka, and the three students from class 1-3 who tried to eat Sendo Yukari. Also we're just passing out newspapers that have no disagreeable content. What does that have to do with disturbing the peace?"

Kuyou retorted, "You didn't receive permission from us!"

"What gave you the damn right to oversee everything?" Tsukune asked testily, "Isn't it just our club counselor who has the final word of what content is good or bad and isn't it your job to protect students from physical danger?"

"Are you telling us how to do our job?" Kuyou seethed as he found the right words at the moment.

Tsukune smirked, "I might as well since you guys had a history of abusing your privileges and failed to do your job in important scenarios."

"How dare you!" screamed one of the Student Police as he was going over to Tsukune and try to rough him up.

But, Kuyou raised his arm and stopped him.

"Not… now," Kuyou whispered.

The student gave a dirty look at Tsukune.

Kuyou then said to Tsukune in a dangerous calm voice, "Just because you're a hunter does not mean you can tell us how to do our job."

Tsukune shrugged, "I can't help it if I see a crap Student Police that doesn't even do shit."

Kuyou had an angry vein pop on his forehead and said, "We are going to watch over you. You better not disturb the pe—"

"You should look around and see the mess you just made," Tsukune informed him, "Is that a sign of peace?"

Kuyou angrily gritted his teeth and walked off with his Student Police. When they were completely gone, so were the other students. The Newspaper Club picked up the fallen newspapers.

"You idiot!" Gin screamed, "You made them the enemy of us! How the hell are you going to get us out of it?"

Tsukune smiled grimly, "I'm used to such people. Besides, they won't get to us so soon. I'm pretty sure."

"How can you be so sure?" Gin cried, "You don't' know Ku—"

"I know enough," Tsukune interrupted calmly," He's a lot like some other people I've met. He knows enough that he can't take us down without any legal actions."

Gin formed a fist and held it tightly to his side in frustration.

"Don't worry," Tsukune reassured, "I'll make sure everyone will be alright."

However this didn't help much, but everybody was back to work picking up the newspapers.

**-Mikogami's Office-**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Enter," Mikogami said as he was signing papers.

The door opened to reveal Kuyou.

"Headmaster?" Kuyou asked, "What have you summoned me for?"

Mikogami dropped the pen that he was holding from signing papers and sighed.

"I've heard some reports of your group being involved with the Newspaper Club this morning," Mikogami gravely said.

"Headmaster, I can expl—"

"Kuyou-kun, I've heard. From what I've heard I cannot pretend that this did not happen," Mikogami interrupted, "Many times you have failed to serve me as the head of the Student Police. And many times have you abused your position. I have been patient about this and partially because I was busy I confess."

Kuyou blanched as he heard this.

"However, I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself," Mikogami told Kuyou.

Kuyou brightened up at this and asked, "What must I do?"

**-After School At Mikogami's Office-**

"What is this about?" Tsukune asked as he entered the office which is now devoid of Kuyou's presence.

Mikogami chuckled, "It seems that you have raised quite a tirade this morning."

Tsukune shrugged, "They were an eyesore."

"Indeed," Mikogami agreed.

"So what do you want?" Tsukune asked again.

Mikogami sighed, "Always to the point, but yes. I want you to test the current Student Polices' worth.

Tsukune raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Why did you give them another chance?"

Mikogami smiled grimly, "I can't simply dissolve the group, you know."

Tsukune frowned, "Do you want me to make them lose in any case?"

Mikogami grinned deviously.

Tsukune sighed and asked, "So what monster is he?"

"A youko with four tails," Mikogami informed knowing who Tsukune was talking about.

Tsukune distastefully said, "Tch, just a normal youko. I don't like bullying children."

"Not that you have a choice unless you want your Newspaper Club to suffer," Mikogami reminded him.

Tsukune sighed again, "Life just hates me."

"You have my sympathies," Mikogami chuckled.

**-The Next Day-**

Rumors were circulating the whole school.

"A hunter is challenging Kuyou!"

"You mean Aono Tsukune who beat Saizou?"

"Where is it?"

"After school at the Student Police's headquarters!"

"Finally! Someone is going to show Kuyou's place!"

Tsukune was ignoring the looks everybody was giving him. The other hunters were conversing among each other.

"You think he'll win?" Rondo asked Aya.

Aya shrugged, "I don't think so. He's a templar. But, he was able to handle Rosco without a weapon."

"He'll lose for sure!" Rosco snickered.

Rondo shrugged, "At least we'll get to see what he's made of and that he did some of the work for us."

"Tsukune," Moka asked nervously with Kurumu and Yukari behind her, "We've heard you have to fight Kuyou…"

Tsukune nonchalantly reassured them as he was doing his work, "Oh that, nothing to worry about…"

"But, Tsukune! He's the head of the Student Police! He has to be—"

"Don't worry, Moka-san. I've faced worse things."

Moka stopped questioning him, but she shared the same concerned face as Kurumu and Yukari.

When it was time for the club, everybody was silent. Gin actually started working for once.

Tsukune thought, "Damn, they're all thinking that I'm going to die. If they only knew who I was…"

Tsukune went over to Gin and said to him quietly, "See? I've kept my promise."

Gin looked at him with a frown, but he nodded and said, "You're an idiot."

Tsukune grinned, "I know."

**-After School At the Student Police HQ-**

The building was packed with students of all years. Despite the small building, there was a big basement for training. It was chosen as the best place for Tsukune to test the Student Police members. Tsukune was standing by himself with arms crossed and a confident look on his face. Kuyou arrived at the area with the whole Student Police numbering about one hundred. Tsukune whistled as he saw the numbers.

"Not bad. I thought it was around twenty five," Tsukune thought, "But not like as if it's going to help."

Kuyou had a smirk as he saw Tsukune's face making a little surprised visage.

"Not bad," Tsukune commented.

Kuyou bowed and said with an insolent smirk, "Thank you. Now… Can we start?"

Tsukune nodded and said, "All of you can come at me all at once."

The whole area was in an uproar.

"He thinks he can take all of them at once?"

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"He's so dead."

Kuyou was angered by hearing this.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" he seethed in his thoughts, "If he wants to be heroic in front of those girls in his club, I'll give him that chance!"

He ordered, "First years. Second years. Take him!"

Around ninety-six of the students mobilized. Tsukune realized that Kuyou and those other three students must be third years at least. A goblin tried to smash into his face, but Tsukune caught his fist and threw him into his fellow Student Police members. Tsukune drop kicked into a kappa's face. He landed beside the kappa and dodged a series of slashes, punches, and kicks that were aimed for him. Tsukune grabbed a lizard-man by the wrist and threw him to the ground, unconscious. He kicked a monster in the face. The force blew the monster and collided with several others to the wall.

Seven down, ninety-three to go.

As about twenty monsters were charging at him in the front, Tsukune focused youki in his fist and punched at the closest one in front of him. The force went through the youkai and penetrated through the other nineteen. Tsukune dodged a punch from an ogre and kicked him squarely in the temple to knock him out. An orc came running at him with a bokuto. Tsukune deftly moved to the right as the orc swung and skillfully disarmed the orc. Then he slammed the bokuto to the head. As the orc was falling down to the floor from trauma to the brain, Tsukune jumped off its back as a ramp to hit a flying monster.

"Gyaah!"

The monster landed solidly on the ground, unconscious.

"**Impossible,"** Inner Moka breathed in surprise, **"Why can a human use youki?"**

It was evident the silver-haired vampire felt the youki surge.

Thirty down, seventy to go.

Seventy-five down, twenty-five to go.

Ninety-six down, four to go.

Tsukune dispatched the last ogre with a solid hit to the cranium. The area was littered with unconscious monsters. The students were awed by his skill and speed. Many cheered for him while others were cursing the fact that they may never lay their hands on Moka and the girls easily. Gin was awestruck and realized, "He was going easy on me…"

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were awestruck by what they've seen like the other students.

Tsukune waited for the last four by leisurely leaning on the bokuto.

"Come on! We don't have all day," Tsukune said with a smile.

"Damn you!" cried one of the four who turned into the golem.

He charged at Tsukune with one of the other four that turned into a Cerberus-like monster. The golem threw a haymaker that was blocked with one hand.

"What?" the golem cried, "That's impo—"

Tsukune grinned and chanted quickly, "By the agreement of our pact, I summon you… Raijin!"

Electricity was crackling around his hand and electrocuted the golem.

"Graaaaaghhh!" he screamed and fell to the floor immovable.

The Cerberus-like monster lunged at Tsukune, but he with the same spell.

"Gyaaah!"

The Cerberus monster was charred and sizzled on the ground.

The girl who was part of the Student Police's Four Kings threw metallic seal tags at him.

The former leader of the Hunters blocked them with ease. Then she was dealt with a blow onto the cranium.

"Abeh!" she bleated in pain and then was knocked out.

Tsukune looked over at Kuyou who had an infuriated face.

"You pieces of shit!" he growled, "You can't even handle a single person?"

Tsukune frowned, "Hey, don't be mean to them. I'm just that strong."

"You!" Kuyou seethed, "I won't let you disband the Student Police!"

Tsukune shrugged, "That's entirely up to whether or not you can handle me or not. With that said, show me your true form."

Kuyou smirked, "I don't need to show it to the likes of you! "

"You think so?" Tsukune was a little amused at his immense pride.

Flames formed in the youko's hands, "Die!"

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried as the jet of flames were flying towards him.

It looked like it was over when the flames did devour him. As the flames disappeared, there was only charred up wooden floors and no sign of a charred Tsukune. There was a hush in the audience. Tears were about to form in Kurumu's and Mizore's eyes while Moka and Yukari stared in disbelief. However, Inner Moka was calm as she knew something like that wouldn't end the fight.

"Hmph, it looks like his arrogance was the cause of his death," Kuyou smirked.

"Really? Then I must be an angel, don't you think?"

"Tsukune!" Kurumu and Moka cried joyously at his well-being.

Kuyou turned wildly to meet Tsukune face-to-face, but he was knocked out with an extremely forceful palm strike to the solar plexus before he could react.

Tsukune's palm strike had his fingers in a claw-like position as it drove itself into Kuyou.

**Mutou Uchi!**

"Gwaagh!"

Boom!

Kuyou was sent rocketing to the plastered wall and broke through. As the smoke disappeared, Kuyou broke through five walls before landing in the boy's locker room.

There was a silence and some murmurings, but there was soon a joyous uproar as Tsukune won. Tsukune walked away to exit the area. People were crowding around him. Some were thanking him or wanted to congratulate him. Soon Tsukune left the building and found the Newspaper Club waiting for him. He smiled and said, "I'm back."

Kurumu jumped in the air and hugged him with her bust.

"Tsukune! I never knew you were this strong! As expected of my Destined One!"

"Kmrphmprh! Lmrph omrph me!" Tsukune said as he was being choked to death.

"Let go of him you cow!" Yukari cried as she summoned a washbasin to break the chokehold.

The two were in an argument while Gin walked up to Tsukune and said, "I'm glad you're ok."

Tsukune shrugged, "I told you everything would be ok."

Gin sheepishly scratched his head, "Well…"

"It's fine, Senpai. Besides, shouldn't we print out a new session of the newspaper about this?"

"Tsukune's right!" Moka said for the first time in the meeting, "We should get working!"

Gin shrugged, "I think that can wait. We should have a little celebration, don'tcha think?"

A grin spread on Tsukune's face as he cried, "Gin-senpai is treating us!"

"Damn it!" Gin cried as the girls and Tsukune laughed.

**Yeah… I'm done. Sorry for the crappy chapter. I promise to do better. I just… had a writer's block. LMAO.**

Notes

**Magic: Yes, Tsukune use magic. You'll see why later… For a long time. But I promise to tell later.**


	11. Chapter 7

**Alright, let's get this over with. **

**-1980-**

Tsukune walked into the clearing of an empty park in the dark night. There were some headlights illuminating the path so people know where they can go. But, he didn't need those lights to begin with. As he stopped, a man in a tux followed by two other men in black walked over to Tsukune.

"Aono Tsukune?" the leading man asked.

Tsukune nodded, "I am."

The man introduced himself, "I'm Nimura Kyora. I'm the ninth sub-division captain of Fairy Tail and here to represent my organization."

Tsukune nodded again and said, "I see. What is it does your leader want?"

The man bit his lip as he said this, "He wants a temporary truce at the moment. He also expresses an apology for any… unacceptable actions we have caused."

Tsukune thought, "Apology my ass."

But Tsukune agreed, "Very well. However… I ask two things in return."

"What is it?"

"I ask that your organization stops hounding after Shuzen Akasha for her Shinso blood, along with her daughter, Shuzen Moka," Tsukune bargained, "I also want your organization to stop trying to alter the balance the Three Dark Lords have tried to maintain between youkai and humans."

The negotiator's eyes were wide in shock and vehemently said, "I'm sorry we will have to refuse to agree to them."

Tsukune frowned and said, "Then our organization will continue to eradicate yours then."

Kyora gritted his teeth and then smiled sinisterly, "Is that so…?"

He snapped his fingers and several men in black holding pistols and sub-machine guns came out of their hiding places.

"Well, since you're all alone… I suppose we can provide you with some fun."

Tsukune scoffed, "Oh… This is going to be fun."

"You will agree to the truce without asking for the previous requests you gave us," Kyora smirked.

He thought to himself humorously, "What a fool. He came here all alone."

Tsukune took out a small microphone from his pocket and said into it, "Do it."

Crack!

One of the men holding a pistol burst out blood from his cranium and fell to the ground dead.

"Shit! He has snipers!" Kyora cried.

More men in black were being shot down like innocent deer in a bright-lit forest. The survivors hid behind trees and other sorts of cover. However, the cover didn't seem to help much as the firing range of the snipers even applies to behind it. Soon one by one, the men lay limp on the floor, bleeding profusely, turning the ground floor into a bright red. Kyora was the very last. He was hiding in the bushes from the sniper fire. But he heard Tsukune call them off.

"Stop," he ordered, "We're going to leave this one alive."

Then Tsukune turned to where Kyora was and told him, "I'm going to assume that you will accept my terms… That is if you want to live."

Tsukune could feel frustration and anger from Kyora. He smirked and turned around to leave.

"You bastard…" Kyora growled in his thoughts as Tsukune walked away.

**-Present Time At Youkai Academy-**

"You want me to head over to Witch's Knoll?" Tsukune asked Takeshi on the phone.

Takeshi answered, "That's right. Right now everyone is busy at the moment. Even all of the Nine Warriors are at separate parts of the world doing their job. Right now I can't hand this mission to anyone else unless they're a grand templar."

Tsukune then said, "So… What's wrong over there?"

"There are several disappearances of people in that area," Takeshi informed, "This might have to do with youkai."

"I see…"

"Also, we have reports of two witches dwelling in that area. One of them is someone you should've heard of… Lady Oyakata."

Tsukune's eyes bulged in shock, "You mean that Oyakata? Oyakata of the Sunflower Fields? She's still alive and kicking?"

"That's right," Takeshi confirmed, "We don't have any info on the other witch, Toujo Ruby. But, it looks like she's Oyakata's disciple."

Tsukune sighed, "Well, it sure looks like it's going to be one fun mission."

"Sorry master," Takeshi apologized, "I didn't have much of a choice."

Tsukune assured him, "Nah, it's fine."

The two conversed in other topics and ended a few minutes later. He sighed and turned to see it was late at night. Tsukune headed back to his dorm.

**-The Next Day-**

"Huh? Tsukune isn't here today?" Kurumu asked as she heard Moka inform her and Yukari at lunch.

"That's right," Moka said, "Tsukune told me he had to go do a mission for the Hunter's organization."

"Aww!" Kurumu groaned, "I wanted to give him the cookies I just baked for him!"

"Where did Tsukune-san say he's going?" Yukari asked.

Moka wracked her head to remember what else Tsukune said. Then she remembered.

"He said he's going to this place called Witch's Knoll."

**-In the bus on the road-**

Tsukune was the only passenger in the bus. The bus driver was driving on behalf of Mikogami's orders.

"Heheheh… So, you've been given another mission," the bus driver chuckled.

Tsukune shrugged, "Well, I did force Takeshi to accept me back into the organization. I can at least do this much."

"I suppose you've been informed what is on Witch's Knoll?"

"Yeah…" Tsukune said as he held up a rolled-up newspaper, "I might have figured out the real story."

"Heheheh… Is that so? I suppose a short excursion is to be expected," cackled the driver.

"I suppose so," Tsukune agreed.

Then it was all quiet again. Tsukune decided to doze off since it was going to be a long time to get there.

…

1890

Tsukune arrived at Cangzhou, China. He was deadbeat after passing through the desolate land behind him. As he entered the city, Tsukune took note of the Iron Lion statue. Chinese people looked at him with confusion, fear, and distaste. Tsukune took note again to mind his manners as he was passing through the area. As he was walking, a burly big man stood in front of his way.

"What brings you here, Japanese?" asked the man in Chinese.

Tsukune spoke, "I'm just passing by."

His speech in Chinese was perfect. It astounded the Chinese man, but he then jeered, "Passing by, eh? If that's the case, you have to prove yourself worth in order to pass."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked what he meant.

"You don't know? Of course you don't know! You're Japanese! This city here is the hometown of Chinese martial arts! If you're going to prove yourself worthy to pass, you will have to fight me!" the man continued.

Around the two, a crowd was forming. Tsukune didn't like this. The man was in a normal kung fu stance as he waited for Tsukune to get ready. He thought Tsukune was just a scrawny little teen. It would be a cinch and fun to push around… But damn he was wrong.

"What's wrong? Scared?" he jeered.

Tsukune frowned and said, "I won't fight you. Please let me pass."

"Then you'll have to prove yourself!"

The man lunged at him and started to throw in a punch. Tsukune grabbed it with ease and pulled it towards him.

"Gwooh!" cried the man as he was being flung towards Tsukune in high speeds.

Tsukune punched the man in the face unconscious.

"No way! He took out Zhang Yuantang with just a punch!" cried one villager.

"But that's impossible! Yuantang took out one hundred men in Beijing!" cried another, "He shouldn't be able to be finished in one punch!"

"What's going on?" asked a gruff voice.

Everyone in the whole vicinity turned to look at a man with average height. He has small stubble on his chin and his right hand grasped a long spear. But his eyes had a stern and angry look and his presence and appearance were imposing nevertheless. Tsukune knew this guy was good.

"It's Li Shu Wen!" whispered one of the villagers with respect.

"The God of the Spear!"

"Li Shu Wen?" Tsukune thought, "I've heard of this guy when I was over in Beijing… No wonder he gives off such an aura."

The villagers explained the situation to Shu Wen, "This Japanese came out of nowhere. Yuantang wanted to fight him, but he lost to him by a single punch!"

Shu Wen was not even the least surprised at all, "Is that so?"

He turned to face Tsukune and said, "I don't know who you are, but if you don't mean anything harmful you can pass…"

"But Shu Wen, this—"

Shu Wen silenced the villagers with a menacing light in his eyes. Tsukune bowed and said, "You have my thanks."

Shu Wen nodded. Tsukune moved to pass Shu Wen. Just as he was about to pass him…

Woosh!

Shink!

Steel flashed between the two. As the flash subsided in a second, Li Shu Wen can be seen pointing his spear at Tsukune while Tsukune had his katana at Shu Wen's neck. Everything was silent because the villagers felt the heavy air as Tsukune and Shu Wen directed their killing intent at each other. Tsukune was first to back off.

"You're really good," Tsukune said smiling while sheathing the katana.

The man gruffly thanked him, "Sure… You too. Where ya headed?"

Tsukune shrugged, "I'm just travelling all around the world."

Shu Wen scoffed, "I guess that makes you a vagrant."

Tsukune scratched his head in embarrassment. Shu Wen sighed and said, "Come. Stay at my place. You won't be able to get to the next city. It's almost night."

Tsukune realized it was almost sundown. He knew Shu Wen was right.

"Many thanks," Tsukune bowed.

"Hmph."

…

"We've arrived," the bus driver announced.

Tsukune woke up from his dream and tiredly looked out of the window.

"Is that so?" Tsukune tiredly said as he saw that he was in a human city.

The bus stopped in front of a normal hotel.

"When should I pick you up?" the bus driver asked.

"I'll call Mikogami," was Tsukune's answer.

The bus drove off leaving smoke in its trail. Tsukune turned around to enter the hotel. He signed in and headed towards his room. There were some corporate employees from several companies talking on the phone or typing rapidly on their laptops. Several employees of the hotel were cleaning up the floor or were doing room service. Soon, Tsukune arrived to his room and opened the door with his assigned key.

The room was normal and clean as anyone would expect it to be. He dropped his bag on the bed and looked at the time.

6:45

It was late. Tsukune soon realized he was hungry and decided to head out to a restaurant of some sort. He soon figured that it was still school season, so he decided to change his appearance slightly. After a few alterations to his face with the help of acupuncture needles and altering the bone structure, Tsukune's face almost looked like someone in his twenties. The alteration was uncomfortable, but it was necessary.

He went out and found a bakery that had a great stock in curry bread. Almost automatically, his feet went towards the bakery. He later exited the bakery with three plastic bags full of curry bread and one bag with two 2 liter sodas. After heading back to the hotel in his room, he started to munch on the bread and slurping the soda from the plastic cups that were provided on the table.

"These aren't bad…" Tsukune mumbled as he bit through the bread, "I've tasted better."

Tsukune grabbed the crumpled up newspaper and started to review the contents once more to make sure. Then he grabbed his laptop from the duffel bag and started to search around the internet for more information based on the Witch's Knoll. So far he only found similar information from the newspaper.

Disappointed that he wasted around two hours on just the useless information hunting, he decided to work for real the next day. Tsukune then spent an hour surfing through manga websites and youtube videos before heading to sleep.

…

Tsukune later woke up at the sound of an alarm clock. He hit the button to shut it up and groaned tiredly. Soon he was up and washed up. He ate more curry bread for breakfast and drank more soda. After brushing his teeth, he was ready to head out. But just as he was about to grab the doorknob, Tsukune suddenly remembered something and ran back to his duffel bag to procure a pill bottle. He opened the cap to obtain two red and yellow pills and swallowed them.

"Alright," he said after setting the cap back on the pill bottle, "Let's go."

Now he was outside walking towards the Witch's Knoll. Tsukune knew the buses won't take him there, so he had to walk for two hours over there by himself. As he arrived, the huge array of sunflowers came into view. A shack was over to the right from a several meters away and he saw a mansion ahead with a ground path leading from him towards it. As Tsukune was walking towards the mansion on the path, he felt several presences.

"Twenty?" he thought, "So she must know I'm here…"

"Graaaah!" cried a plant monster as it lunged towards Tsukune from the sunflower fields.

Crack!

Tsukune punched it around the cranium and crushed its head to death. Three more started coming for him as they too lunged from the sunflower fields.

Boom! Crack! Crack!

Tsukune greeted them with a kick at the middle monster and punches at the other two. Seven more lunged after him.

**Tenshin Muto Ryu Jujutsu: Hyakuretsu Ken! **

"Gyraaaaargh!" screamed the plant monsters in pain as they were rewarded with a series of quick kicks and punches as they entered Tsukune's maai.

Tsukune caught another plant monster by the wrist and initiated a seoi nage to the ground with it landing on the cranium.

Splat!

Cranial fluid and blood splattered in the dirt ground as a result. Then he felt five more hide in the sunflower fields behind him and ran into the fields for them.

Crack! Splat! Crick! Crack! Crick!

"Gyaaaaargh!" cried the monsters.

Tsukune found himself pack on the path with blood and cranial fluid on his hands.

"What brings you here… human?" Tsukune heard a voice from above.

He turned to see a girl dressed in Lolita gothic clothes with raven wings on her back flying in the air while there were the last three.

Tsukune introduced himself, "I'm Aono Tsukune. Templar. I'm from the Hunter's organization to see Lady Oyakata of The Sunflower Fields."

Ruby's eyes were wide from surprise.

She thought wildly, "Damn it! It's too soon!"

Before she could say anything, an old woman's voice croaked, "I am here, hunter. What brings you here?"

Tsukune diverted his gaze towards a robed old woman leaning on a staff and book in her left hand. There are many crows around her.

"You are… Oyakata-sama, right?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, I have said that before."

"Oyakata-sama, I'm here on behalf of the Hunter's organization to investigate the disappearances of humans in this area," Tsukune informed her, "It would be nice if I had your cooperation."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three.

Oyakata was first to break it, "Very well. Follow me, we'll converse more in my mansion."

"But Mast-" Ruby tried to intervene.

"Ruby," Oyakata sternly said to her to shut up, which it did.

Soon the three were walking towards the mansion.

"How do you like it here?" Oyakata asked.

Tsukune answered, "I like it here. It's so beautiful. It's a sin to destroy this beautiful land."

Oyakata grunted in satisfaction to his answer. Ruby was watching him closely for anything wrong. Soon they arrived and entered the mansion. They ended up sitting on chairs and started talking over a grand table.

"So, what is it that your organization wants?" Oyakata asked as they sat.

"There's been a report of disappearances of humans," Tsukune said, "in this area."

Oyakata and Ruby grimaced as they heard this from Tsukune.

He continued, "I will be blunt. I know it is you now that those plant monsters attacked me. What is your reason for this?"

Oyakata bit her lip and released an uncomfortable aura in the room. There was silence.

…

"The humans want to destroy this land," Oyakata began with a harsh tone as she was shaking in anger," They want to destroy this land by turning it into a trash dump. I cannot tolerate their behavior any longer! I lost many of my fellow witches in their Witch Hunts for the past years…"

Tsukune heard this story many time before, but he waited for her to continue.

"… My fellow witches and I had to flee from the humans for many years and came upon the Witch's Knoll. They killed the animals and burned down the forest," Oyakata continued vehemently and then her tone became softer, "This place holds many memories for me. For that… I can't stand down!"

Tsukune nodded in understanding while Oyakata looked at him closely to see his reaction. Silence filled the halls once more. This time Tsukune broke it.

"Oyakata-sama…" he said, "It's true humans have committed many atrocities to youkai for many years. But right now, your present actions is threatening to tip the balance between humans and youkai—"

"Balance?" Oyakata scoffed, "It's already tipped towards the humans with them swarming all around the world and taking the land that once belonged to us!"

Tsukune agreed, "That is true, but… Do you really want to start another Youkai to Human War? Do you really want to put your apprentice through the carnage and hell she'll have to see if it does happen?"

This put Oyakata off guard as her pupils dilated in realization.

"Don't listen to him, Oyakata-sama!" Ruby cried, "He's a hun—"

"Ruby, be quiet," Oyakata said tersely.

Ruby bit her lip as she did as she was commanded to do.

"However, I do have a solution to your problem," Tsukune said on a lighter note.

The two witches looked at him in surprise.

"What is it then?" Oyakata asked first.

"From what I know about the trash heap project, there is a politician who wants to make it possible," he continued, "We, as the Hunter's Organization, can force him to stop this project in order for you two to live here."

His statement even put Oyakata's eyes dilate to the size of dinner plates while Ruby dropped her jaw.

"Is that even possible?" Ruby asked cautiously as she shook off the shock.

Tsukune nodded with a smile, "I just have to report to my leader about this."

Tsukune took out a cell phone and punched in the numbers. The two witches watched him as he waited for Takeshi to pick up.

"Hello?" Takeshi asked.

"Takeshi, I found the root of the problem," Tsukune said.

He then explained the situation to Takeshi for a few minutes.

"Oh! So, that's the problem!" Takeshi said as if he was enlightened of how to solve a math problem.

"Yeah, so can you send someone to 'convince' that politician to stop?"

"Yeah, I'll do that. I'll call you back when it's done. If that's the problem, you should head back home once the guy I send is finished," Takeshi continued, "Oh! I have to go now, Master. See ya!"

Takeshi hung up and Tsukune put the cell phone away.

"They've agreed to 'convince' that politician to stop the construction," Tsukune told them with a smile, "I'll be back within two days to check if they did."

Oyakata merely nodded while Ruby looked at him suspiciously. Tsukune sadly looked at the two and then left.

"Can we trust him, Mistress?" Ruby asked.

"… We can," Oyakata said.

"Why? Why this person? Isn't he a human?" Ruby asked vehemently, "I thought you—"

"If you looked carefully in his eyes," Oyakata interrupted, "you'll see he wasn't lying…"

"Mistress…"

"Besides, he seems to understand us as if he went through something similar to our situation."

**-Meanwhile-**

After Takeshi hung up on Tsukune, he pressed a button to connect to his secretary.

"Yes, Takeshi-san?" asked a feminine voice.

"Ah, Fujiko-kun. Do you know anyone who's finished with their mission?" Takeshi asked her.

"Give me a minute," Fujiko answered.

After a few seconds she informed, "Tate Karito-san seems to be done on his mission at Hokkaido."

"Good, connect me to him."

**-A Hotel At Hokkaido-**

"Hello?" Karito, a man in his twenties wearing a black trench coat, asked as he flipped his cell phone open.

"Karito-kun?"

"Ah, Takeshi-san. I'm done with my mission. What do you need?" Karito asked.

"Umm. Right. I need you to head over to…"

**-The Politician's House-**

Senkichi Mishima, 42, was sitting in an armchair sipping wine from an ordinate glass. He was taking a temporary break from the busy world of politics. He is known for being quite a radical for having all those ambitious projects.

"Who the hell are you!" cried a deep voice in the hall way of the mansion.

It was one of Mishima's bodyguards.

"What's happening?" Mishima thought.

Gwoogh! Graaagh! Shoot him! Shoot him! Crack! Crack! Gwaaaagh!

Mishima's body felt a great chill as he heard screams of pain. He ran over to his bed and procured a handgun. The barrel was aiming at the door. Mishima could feel an ominous aura approaching towards him inching closer and closer. The door opened to show Tate Karito. However, Mishima lost his all common sense to fear and shot rapidly at Tate.

"Graaaaaghhhh!" Mishima cried as the gun went off multiple times.

As the bullets were about to enter Karito's range, they were all disappeared in a flash.

"Wha—"

Karito held out his right arm and opened his palm towards the ground. Bullets clattered one by one on the floor.

"Wh-Who a-a-are y-y-you…?" Mishima stuttered in fear.

"Senkichi Mishima-san, I'm here to talk about something important with you," Karito said with a smile.

**-Two Days Later-**

"I don't believe it…" Ruby murmured as she got news that the construction was being put off.

Oyakata gruffly told her, "I told you so."

They heard the knock on the door.

"Go get it, it's him," Oyakata said.

Ruby ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Ruby-san," Tsukune greeted, "Is Oyakata-sama available?"

Ruby said, "Yes. Follow me."

She turned to walk to lead the way. As they were walking through the hallways, Ruby stopped.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry," Ruby apologized.

"About what?"

"I've treated you badly when you came over here," Ruby explained apologetically, "Yet, you helped us…"

Tsukune smiled, "It's a part of my job regardless I like it or not. Don't worry about it, Ruby-san."

Ruby smiled back after a moment and nodded, "Thank you… Um…"

"Aono Tsukune," Tsukune said.

"Thank you, Tsukune-san."

The two arrived in Oyakata's chambers. She was lying on her bed facing the door they entered.

"Hunter," Oyakata greeted.

Tsukune bowed, "Good morning Oyakata-sama."

"I must thank you for helping us," Oyakata said.

Tsukune grinned, "It's a part of my job, ma'am. But I do ask you not to harm anymore humans again."

Oyakata nodded sagely and agreed, "Very well. But would you not stay with us, perhaps? We want to express our thanks."

Tsukune shook his head, "I missed a few days of school at Youkai Academy. So I need to get going."

"I see."

The two conversed more for a few hours. Tsukune bowed and left the mansion. Ruby and Oyakata could see Tsukune walking toward outside of the sunflower fields.

"He's an interesting man," Oyakata said as her eyes were still on Tsukune's back, "His eyes show sadness, though."

Ruby turned to look at Oyakata, "Mistress."

"Yes?"

"I have a favor…"

**I'm done guys. Mmmhh… I can't say this was a satisfying chapter for me though. But, I decided to change it up compared to canon. Give me what you guys think. Oh yeah, I'll start updating my other stories when the first season is done. Sorry guys! XD Well, thanks for reading. Bye!**

**Notes**

**Maai: It's pretty much like distance/range.**


	12. Omake 1

Eh, I just feel like making this. It's short, yeah. But, it just sprung right off my head. Oh yeah, about Tsukune finding a worthy opponent… It might come up like at the end of season 1 after dealing with Hokuto and definitely will during season 2. Just to let you guys know.

**Curry Bread**

Tsukune bought a bag full of curry bread and started to head over to the table where the girls sat. As he sat down, he started to eat them. The girls noticed the amount of curry bread Tsukune had and guessed he probably liked it a lot. Moka would be the one to ask if he did.

"Ne, Tsukune," Moka said.

"Yes, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"Why do you always eat curry bread every day?" Moka asked, "Do you like it?"

Tsukune's eyes shone like a flashlight in the dark. He raised his fist up close to his face and clenched it.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Tsukune cried, **"TO ME, IT'S THE BREAD OF LIFE! ALL OF JAPAN SHOULD BE EATING THIS EVERYDAY… NO… THE WHOLE WORLD!"**

They all dropped a sweat as they heard his answer.

"Is that so…?"

Tsukune nodded back and forth at the speed of a woodpecker pecking a hole through a tree.

"Ok…"

Tsukune smiled and then continued to munch on the curry bread.

**It's short. I know. I just had to make this. Sorry! XD**


	13. Chapter 8

**New chapter guys! Yay! Alright. Have fun reading.**

**-June 18 1582, Sengoku Era, Two Days before the Incident at Honnoji Temple-**

Schrk. Schrk. Schrk.

The sound of katanas sharpening filled the whole room. Despite the hustle and bustle in the troops, he continued to sharpen them at his own pace to make sure that he does not make any mistakes. Outside, he heard several leaders bark out orders.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! We're supposed to be mobilized minutes ago!"

"Get ready you damned maggots! We're attacking Honnouji Temple!"

"Yes sir!"

Tsukune held up the katanas to his face to check the edge. It had a mirror and mist-like finish. This satisfied him and he sheathed them. He donned his armor. Various thoughts and memories crossed his mind. It has been a while.

"It all ends on this day…" he thought emotionlessly.

His eyes watched soldiers running here and there trying to get their weapons and supplies ready.

"… Many will die."

He felt a familiar presence come up towards him from behind.

"Katsushiro?" Tsukune asked without turning.

Okamoto Katsushiro, a handsome fifteen year old in armor, bowed and reported, "Kambei-shisho. The 'others' are ready."

Tsukune nodded somberly. He turned to see Okamoto with a serious visage and said, "Let's get going then."

Katsushiro nodded in return and turned to lead him to the war room. Tsukune took one last look at the quarry and thought, "Yes… Many will die…"

**Present time, Youkai Academy**

It was like any normal day at Youkai Academy. Students attend their classes during the school hours and leave for their dorms after. And as usual… Tsukune had his blood sucked dry from Moka's appetite. He looked like a skeleton and his soul can be seen drifting from his mouth.

"Moka!" Kurumu cried angrily, "Stop treating Tsukune like a juice box!"

"I'm sorry," Moka cried with tears threatening to fall down, "I felt so thirsty!"

"It's fine…" Tsukune assured the two as he smiled and rubbed his neck, "We should pass the newspapers now."

The girls agreed and helped him pass them out with Yukari.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cried joyously after all the students left, "We passed most of them out! Our hard work paid off!"

Moka suggested, "How about we have a party to celebrate this success?"

"Great idea, Moka!"

"I want to go too!"

"Let's do it after school!"

"But, what about Gin-senpai?" Moka asked.

"Ah, we don't need him," Kurumu said, "That thing might be off flirting with another woman."

"He's an enemy to all women!" Yukari added.

Tsukune dropped a nervous sweat as he heard their statements.

"Gin, if you weren't truly a player and pervert, I would feel sorry for you," Tsukune thought.

Then they started talking on more light-hearted topics and had fun about them.

"Hm… You guys are weird. I guess the Newspaper Club gets along well," a feminine voice commented behind them.

The club turned around to see a teenage girl with messy purple hair, knee-high stockings, a droopy look on her eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth.

"You guys get a long too well. I don't understand that kind of stuff…" she continued.

?

The girl came up close to Tsukune's face and looked at him closely.

"Um… Can I help you?" Tsukune asked nervously.

After a while of scrutinizing his face, she commented with a slight blush and smile, "Fufu… So you're Tsukune-kun… You're cuter than I expected… I'll take a copy of your newspaper."

She took a copy and left. Tsukune raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who was that girl?" he thought.

"Who was that?" Moka asked.

"I don't know her," was Tsukune's answer as he shrugged.

"I wonder what she came for?" Kurumu wondered in suspicion.

"Well… anyways… Let's have a party after school!"

**-Class-**

"First in our agenda is selecting a class leader," Nekonome announced, "We'll be electing the class manager!"

"Class manager?" Tsukune thought quizzically.

Nekonome went on to explain that second semester is more hectic, so that a manager is needed.

"So does anybody have any suggestions?" Nekonome ended her explanation.

Tsukune smiled and thought to himself, "Well, she gets to the point as usual. This isn't my business anyway."

"Sensei," said a familiar voice, "I think Tsukune-kun would make a good manager."

Tsukune turned to see the same girl he met in the morning.

"She's from that morning!" he thought in surprise.

"Oh, it's Shirayuki-kun who didn't come up during 1st semester," Nekonome thought.

"So, would you like to do it for us, Tsukune-kun?" Nekonome asked him.

"No, no, no, no!" Tsukune cried, "Why me?"

His classmates started clapping.

"Hell no!" he continued crying, "Stop it! I'm not good at this! Damn it!"

**-Class Ends-**

"Congratulations, Tsukune! You became the class manager!" Moka cheerfully congratulated him.

Tsukune sighed and scratched his head, "I don't want to one. It's a pain in the ass…"

"Tsukune!" Moka sternly said, "You were selected anyway, so you should do your best!"

"Alright, Moka-san…" Tsukune groaned, "I'll be back at the Newspaper Club after I buy the snacks and stuff."

"Oh! Buy some of that new Pocky kinds! I heard those are good!" she said with her eyes shining brightly.

"Alright, alright. I got it. See ya," Tsukune said with a lazy wave of his hand as he walked away.

"Let's see…" Tsukune thought as he lounged around the student store, "Let's get some of this… and some of that."

"Hey, congratulations!" congratulated the same purple-haired girl behind him.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes in annoyance while his back was turned at her and thought exasperatedly, "Her…"

"Oy…" Tsukune started with a gruff tone, "I didn't want to be class manager… Just what are you try—"

The girl took out a notebook, "I've read the newspaper that you passed out previously. Just as usual, your articles are good."

Tsukune raised his eyebrow quizzically, "Um… ok?"

She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and smiled with a slight blush, "My name is Shirayuki Mizore. You're my favorite."

"Is… that so?" Tsukune asked somewhat nervously as he realized there is definitely a chance another girl will be added to the… harem…

Mizore nodded with a blush and smile. Moka was walking towards to the student store to tell him to buy other groceries, but she noticed Mizore and Tsukune . As she did, Moka quickly hid behind a corner and peeked.

"Tsukune?" she thought, "And that's the girl from before…"

Tsukune was struggling to get Mizore off his arm as she was hugging it like a devoted girlfriend.

"I didn't go most of the first semester, Mizore told him, "Mostly because I don't get along with people…. But I've been looking forward to the new issues of the school's newspaper that Nekonome-sensei brings me."

Tsukune was quite surprised to realize that Mizore is a lonely type of person as he theorized.

"That's why I'm… your fan reader…" Mizore continued with an awkward smile, "Check this out. I've made a scrapbook out of all the newspapers you've written."

She handed him a small blue notebook with a rabbit on it. Tsukune took it with both hands.

"She actually is a fan…" he thought flabbergasted as he started to open the notebook, "I didn't think anyone would like my writing ever since I screwed up in America…"

"Thanks!" Tsukune thanked with a smile, "This is a great scrapbook. I appreciate your work!"

Then his eyes laid on the writings. Tsukune's eyes dilated and jaw dropped in immense shock as he saw how many reviews Mizore wrote on the notebook and that it is almost indecipherable…

"I… can't read this…" he thought slowly as he tried to recover.

"So what do you think? I wrote a lot of what I thought in the notebook," Mizore said as she blushed.

"These are your thoughts?" Tsukune asked slowly while sweating nervously.

"Yup. I really love the columns that you write," Mizore explained, "It's always from a weak or shy person's opinion which I can relate to…"

"That's exactly why I got fired from the New York Times…" Tsukune thought as he remembered his time as a journalist in America for a few months.

Mizore continued speaking, "Your personality and way of thinking is really similar to mine… You're also a loner, right? I can tell you know…"

Tsukune closed his eyes and the notebook as he smiled and sighed.

"Shirayuki-san," Tsukune said with an awkward, yet gentle smile, "I can also tell you're a loner as well…"

Mizore brightened up as she thought Tsukune realized they were meant to be together, but…

"I'm not exactly as lonely as you think I am…" Tsukune continued slowly, "I do have friends… And I think that you're coming to me because you're lonely… Right?"

"Wha— What are you talking about?" Mizore became a little agitated.

Tsukune smiled even more warmly to soothe her, "You told me that you don't get along with other people… And that your eyes also show that you're a loner… Shirayuki-san. Why don't we be friends? You can also be friends with my other friends. Perhaps… It would be good for you to get used to other people… Don't you think?"

Shirayuki's eyes were dilated from surprise and glazed from confusion. Then she nodded.

"I think so… too…"

Tsukune smiled and offered his hand.

"Let's head over to the Newspaper Club. Let's see if we can make friends there!"

Mizore hesitated and then smiled in return.

"Tsukune…" Moka thought as she realized how kind Tsukune could be.

Mizore was later introduced to the Newspaper Club. Yukari and Moka didn't seem to mind. While Kurumu seemed a little hostile at the new competition and that Gin was licking his lips lecherously until he met Tsukune's flashing eyes of death. It seemed that the interaction seemed to go very well as the party continued. As the party ended, everyone dispersed back to the dorms. As Mizore headed back to her dorms, a certain man in his twenties seemed to follow her until she arrived at the dorms.

Morning came later. Tsukune and Moka were walking along the road together as usual.

"Tsukune, you're really kind…" Moka muttered to herself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing!"

They kept walking down their path.

"Leave me alone!" cried a familiar voice.

"What? You shouldn't play with people's emotions like this, otherwise people may say things about you…" said a sinister masculine adult voice.

"Moka," Tsukune whispered to Moka, "Get to class. I'll handle this."

Moka loathed to depart from him, but the situation seemed dire. She nodded and headed towards the school building. Tsukune walked over closer to where the voices were and saw the gym teacher, Kotsubo Okuto and Mizore.

"I'm tired how you treat me like this! Stop harassing me!" Mizore told him firmly.

"Harass?" cried the teacher as he pushed Mizore towards a tree by gripping her shoulders, "You said you loved me! What's with the sudden change?"

Tsukune bit his lip and started his way over to where they were.

"Y-you try anything and I'll tell the faculty. They'll find out about you and you'll lose your job!" Mizore tried to stay strong, but the weakness in her voice was faint, but detectable, "Just leave me alone and I'll—"

"Are you threatening me?" chuckled the teacher, "Think about what your peers say about you! Sure losing my job might hurt a bit, but you'll lose the most since everybody will avoid you even more! What made you change this much?"

Mizore didn't say anything as she struggled to get off his grasp without using her yuki onna abilities so that she doesn't get in trouble.

"Tell me," Okuto snarled and then he sneered, "It's that Aono kid, eh? He talks to you while everyone thinks you're a loner, right? He understands you, knows you, and cares about you… Shit, man. How pathetic! Come on, bitch! That kid probably just wants a one night stand. No one would ever care about you."

"Tsukune isn't like that!" Mizore whispered in a deadly yet weak tone, "He's definitely a good person and you'd be lucky to be a tenth of a man that he is!"

Okuto proceeded to slap her face in anger. Just as his hand was on the way to her face, a hand from another person stopped its advance by gripping it on the wrist.

"You're abusing your power," Tsukune sternly told him as he gripped tightly on Okuto's arm.

Okuto tried to swing his arm to force Tsukune's hand off, but enormous strength seemed to hold him in a vice grip. Tsukune slowly started to move Okuto's arm away and then pushed him three feet away from Mizore. Okuto lost his balance as he was thrown off, but he quickly regained it.

"What the hell?" he cried, "You must really want that one nig—"

"Shut up," Tsukune interrupted in a harsh tone, "You're a damn disgrace of a teacher. Get the fuck out of my sight and stay away from Shirayuki-san."

"Who the he—" Kotsubo retorted, but he felt an immense killing intent from Tsukune and remembered he easily defeated Kuyou and the one hundred other Student Police members with ease.

He felt cold sweat drip down from the back of his neck and a chill on his spine.

"Tch," Kotsubo said as he turned his back on Tsukune, "You're lucky. I'll remember this."

He walked off with distaste and… fear. Tsukune turned towards Mizore.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked Mizore in concern as he turned towards her.

"I'm… fine…" Mizore told him slowly as she stretched her shoulders slowly as Okuto's grip may have left a mark on them.

Tsukune frowned and told her, "Tell me when he comes around to harass you again. I'll make him regret it."

Mizore blushed and said, "Thank you."

Tsukune smiled warmly, "We're friends. That's what friends do. Let's get to class."

Mizore blushed even harder at Tsukune's words and said, "Yeah…"

They both headed to class and interacted with the others in the Newspaper Club. Mizore had a pretty decent time there. It looks like everyone in the club can be a good friend to her. After club time was over, everyone headed back home as usual. Mizore was hanging out at the cliffs with the oceans below. She usually enjoyed the scene there.

"Well, shall we finish where we left off?

Mizore froze in her tracks.

"Heheheh… What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" chuckled Kotsubo.

"S-sensei, I thought I told you to leave me alone and I would leave you al—" Mizore said but she didn't finish.

"Oh no… You see," Kotsubo explained sinisterly, "I found out that you hung out with the Newspaper Club. That's not good for me because… What if you told about me? I should get rid of you…"

Mizore started to sweat nervously and walked slowly back. She noticed that she was an inch away to be falling to the icy red waters of the sea.

"Kotsubo-sensei," Mizore warned him, "Leave me alone or—"

A tentacle wrapped around her neck and started to choke the life out of her.

"Kaauk… Ack…" choked Mizore as she tried to get the tentacle off her neck.

She managed to ask him one question, "What are you?"

Okuto chuckled deviously, "Kraken. A mythical beast of the sea; often blamed for shipwrecks in the older days of human seafaring."

He then proceeded to keep choking her.

"I was seriously kidding you know," Okuto said, "And you let us be seen by that Aono kid. You leave me no choice, I'll choke you to death and drop you to the bottom of the ocean!"

"No…" Mizore choked out as she started to pass out.

Thwock! Thwock! Thwock!

Several acupuncture needles stabbed themselves into the tentacle that was choking Mizore. The areas where they embedded themselves started to swell and then explode.

Suuuuuu! Pop! Crack!

"Graaaaaaaagh!" Okuto cried in pain as the tentacle went limp from explosive amputation and Mizore finally got back her supply of air.

She landed on the ground kneeling and breathed heavily to get the air back into her lungs.

"I told you… To stay away from her, sensei," Tsukune's voice appeared.

"Tsukune?" Mizore said in surprise, "How did you—"

"I guessed," Tsukune said, "Or more like I had a feeling."

Kurumu decided to head back to the dorms with Moka and Tsukune. He decided that she could watch over Moka and left to see Mizore.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?" Okuto screamed, "Stop getting in the way!"

"How can I when it's pretty damn clear you're harassing someone younger than you?" Tsukune retorted sharply, "It's like telling me to go miss Star Wars!"

Mizore and Okuto dropped a nervous sweat as she heard him say that.

"In any case you must be punished," Tsukune said as he disappeared.

"Wha—?"

Okuto felt a punch dislocate his jaw and rocketed to the very bottom of the sea from the force of the punch.

Splash!

Tsukune dusted his hands as if he finished doing some hard labor work.

"That takes care of that."

Kotsubo stayed out of school for good as he was fired because Tsukune reported to Mikogami about his actions and demanded that he be fired. The incidence came to a conclusion.

The next morning Tsukune and Moka were walking side by side to the school.

"I heard Kotsubo-sensei was hospitalized!"

"I heard he was pushed off the cliff!"

"Who did it?"

Tsukune dropped a nervous sweat as he heard the rumors circulating.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tsukune assured her then he felt a cold chill on his spine and found out Mizore was stalking him through detecting her presence.

"Good morning, Tsukune," Mizore greeted as she stepped away from the tree she hid behind.

"Oh!"

They noticed Mizore cut her hair.

"Sh-Shirayuki-san!"

"I tried cutting it," Mizore explained.

"It looks cute!" Moka exclaimed a compliment.

"It looks great," Tsukune agreed with a smile.

Mizore smile back, "Thanks Tsukune. Now I feel less burdened."

Tsukune and Moka smiled as they were glad that their new friend was going to be alright.

But… Tsukune gained a stalker in return.

**Moka's Birth, Shuzen Residence**

"Her water broke!" cried a vampire servant as she helped Akasha over to the bed.

"I know that!" Tsukune hissed as he put on latex gloves and other doctor clothes to prepare himself to help Akasha.

He noticed Issa wasn't here.

"Where's Issa?" Tsukune asked another vampire servant.

"Issa-sama is currently at work. He can't—"

"Tell that douche to get his ass over here. I don't give a living damn about what's he's doing," Tsukune snarled with his eyes flashing like flashlights, "Or I'll castrate him in his sleep and pin his testicles on a high wall with a rusty five inch nail."

The servant was scared and said, "U-u-understood!"

She ran off to get Issa.

"Thanks for coming, Tsukune," Akasha said weakly.

Tsukune nodded and then started his work. He put several pads connected to a heart monitor by wires.

"This is to see if the baby is under stress," Tsukune explained as he applied them onto Akasha's enlarged abdomen.

Akasha only nodded. After several hours, Tsukune asked Akasha, "Do you need painkillers?"

Akasha shook her head. Tsukune nodded in understanding. Several more hours… It was time.

"Push!" Tsukune ordered Akasha.

"Gggh!" Akasha uttered as she struggled to give birth to Moka.

Several hours later, Moka was out.

"Uwaaagh! Waaagh!" she cried.

"It's a girl," Tsukune told Akasha.

"My baby… My baby…" Akasha murmured weakly yet happily.

Tsukune cut off the umbilical cord and did other procedures to finish the whole birthing process. Then he wrapped Moka with a blanket and handed her to Akasha. Akasha cradled her in her arms and crooned at her name.

"Moka… Moka…" she crooned.

Tsukune smiled warmly, but he grimaced as he remembered the weak condition Moka is in.

"Akasha…" Tsukune said slowly trying not to break the news into her all at once, "I… I don't think Moka is going to live for long…"

Akasha looked at him with dilated pupils of fear and despair.

"Wha—?"

"The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck…" Tsukune slowly explained, "Also the birthing brought more stress. It's a miracle that she didn't die. I don't think she could…"

Akasha did the unexpected. She bit into Moka's neck and injected her Shinso blood.

"Wha— Akasha! What are you doing?" Tsukune cried.

She finished injecting much of her Shinso blood as she can and said, "There. She'll be fine?"

Moka seemed to be crying a little from pain on her neck. Akasha hugged Moka and brought her cheek to meet Moka's.

Tsukune nodded slowly and frowned, "Yeah… She should be… But, what about Alucard?"

Akasha's face fell somewhat, but she said with resolution in a weak tone, "We just need to be careful."

Tsukune sighed and palmed his face, "As always, you're the type of woman to play things by the ear."

Akasha had enough energy to chuckle, "Didn't you know that by now?"

Tsukune groaned and threw his hands in the air from exasperation.

"Lord Issa has arrived!" announced a servant.

"Good," Tsukune muttered.

Akasha looked at his enraged eyes and dropped a nervous sweat.

Tsukune continued muttering, "HE and I are going to have a long… talk."

He marched out of the room and went for Issa with closed fists.

"Issa, don't die," Akasha thought nervously and then on an angry note, "Then again… you missed Moka's birth…"

**Okay. I'm done. Hope you guys have a great time reading. I also read the reviews you guys gave me. Thanks! I'll keep them in mind! Thanks for reading! :D**

**Here's a little preview of the next chapter.**

"Shit," Tsukune said as he noticed the pill bottle was empty.

"I won't be able to stay in this form…" he thought, "I could restructure my face… But there's a limit to how much I want to restructure. I guess I'll have to use that old seal Fuhai and Mikogami made for me…"

Tsukune reached into his luggage and procured a small chain with crosses on the beads.

"Damn…" Tsukune thought, "Today's not going to be a good day."

He put it on and a flash of light filled his room. As the light disappeared a second later, there stood a handsome nineteen year old. Jet black long hair adorned his head. He had a red pupil on his right eye while a blue pupil on his left eye. His face and chin became more angular and masculine. His height seemed to have increased by a foot, making him around six feet tall. Lastly, his left arm was a dark red with sharp black nails on his fingers.

"Shit," Tsukune thought, "I guess I'll have to find a glove to hide this…"


	14. Chapter 9

**Ok, I'm starting.**

**Edo Period**

Akasha was sleeping soundly during the middle of the night. Tsukune was sweating bullets and was in pain as his arm is concealed by the sleeve of his hakama and a glove. His arm was pulsing painfully through enlarged veins, arteries, and nerves that can be seen.

"Shit…" he muttered, "Damn that monk. He should've done a better job."

**Kill… Kill… Fulfill the quota… **

"Guh…" he uttered painfully as he felt another nerve of pain in his arm, "Shut up…"

**Kill the girl… Kill her… Like you did last time…**

He gritted his teeth as he waited for it to go away and uttered another painful sound from his teeth.

"Master?" Akasha woke up while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"… Go to sleep, Akasha," Tsukune told her firmly while trying to ignore the pain and trying to act natural, "Nothing's wrong."

"There is something wrong," she said as she noticed the sweat on his hakama and forehead.

"Go to sleep, Akasha," Tsukune repeated, "There's nothing you need to get involved with. Just sleep."

His eyes were giving off a serious light. Akasha hesitated and then said, "Good night then, Master," she said and then slept.

Tsukune looked back at the fire and felt the pain and voice receding. He sighed and continued to look at the flames dancing in a glum attitude.

**Present Time, Youkai Academy**

"I'm sending Tate over to the Academy," Takeshi told Tsukune over the phone.

"I thought you guys were understaffed," Tsukune said.

"In return, those other three are coming back in," Takeshi said, "They're probably are useless to you, I imagine."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't mind. Besides they need more experience and they don't have enough right now to help you," Takeshi grinned over the phone.

"Hm. Fine."

They ended the call a few minutes later. Tsukune headed back to the dorms. As usual he tried to take his daily dose of medicine.

"Shit," Tsukune said as he noticed the pill bottle was empty.

"I won't be able to stay in this form…" he thought, "Damn it! I don't want to use 'that'…"

Tsukune reached into his luggage and procured a small chain with crosses on the beads.

"Damn…" Tsukune thought grimly, "Today's not going to be a good day."

He put it on and a flash of light filled his room. As the light disappeared a second later, there stood a handsome nineteen year old. Jet black long hair adorned his head with long black bangs dropping down against the side of his face and a few fringes of hair over his forehead that are divided somewhat evenly. He had a red pupil on his left eye while a blue pupil on his right eye, making him dichromatic and giving an added air of deviousness. His face and chin became more angular and masculine which added onto his handsomeness. His height seemed to have increased by a foot, making him around six feet tall. Lastly, his left arm was a dark red with sharp black nails on his fingers which gives off an air of morbidity if looked at. The air was further enhanced with the seal's presence onto his left arm. This newly formed Tsukune gave an air of elegance of some form and his pale skin can many people mistake him for a very young and ambitious vampire in a glance.

"Ugh…" Tsukune groaned in his thoughts, "I guess I'll have to find a glove to hide this…"

He rummaged through his room to find one it fit onto his left hand. As he did, Tsukune packed up and left the dorms for school. As he left, girls left and right who saw him were swooning and had hearts for their eyes. Tsukune dropped a nervous sweat as he did his best to ignore them and tried to run off to find Moka.

"Huh? Is there anything I can help you with?" Moka asked as she faintly blushed at Tsukune's semi-sealed form.

"It's me, Tsukune," he told her.

"Huh? Tsukune?" Moka said loudly in surprise, "How did you—?"

"I've been taking medication to seal my true form," Tsukune explained, "I ran out of them, so I have to use this. It's actually weaker than the medicine."

He raised his left arm and moved back the sleeve a little to show the chain of beads. Then Tsukune retracted the sleeve so that she doesn't see his reddish arm.

"I thought you were human!" Moka exclaimed after seeing the seal.

"I am. But… I'm special," Tsukune said with a wink.

Moka seemed confused, but she accepted his answer. As they entered the classroom, the female students had hearts for eyes as they saw him.

"Who's he?"

"HE's hot!"

"Tch, show off."

"Why's he with Moka?"

Tsukune walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Wait… He's Aono Tsukune!"

"Where the hell did he get a makeover?"

The students calmed down as Nekonome came in. Class started as usual. Turns out the class chose Moka and Tsukune for class representative in any case despite Tsukune's chagrin.

"Shit," he thought, "I'm going to stand out even more… But, it'll help me stay with Moka."

The door abruptly opened to reveal Saizou.

"The hell is this about Tsukune and shit?" he said as he came inside.

"You're late, Saizou!" Nekonome told him.

The delinquent ignored her and told Tsukune insolently, "Why the hell are you class rep.? I could kick your ass. And what's with you? Don't think you're a hot stuff with that new look!"

The students in the class were silent as they watched Saizou try to piss off the strongest person in the whole academy.

"Oh, really? The last time I remember, I was toying with you the second day at school," Tsukune told him flatly, "And you were like a puppet with strings under my command. Lastly, you don't need to know why I'm like this."

Veins on Saizou's head enlargened as he growled, "You son of a bitch…"

"Sit down, Saizou," Nekonome frowned, "Or you'll get a detention."

Saizou hesitated and gave a glare at Tsukune before going to his seat.

"Doesn't Saizou know?" whispered one student.

"Nah he was knocked out," whispered another, "He doesn't know that the student police was entirely wiped out by Aono in front of the whole student body."

"The student police?" Saizou sneered in his thoughts, "Hell even I can take care of them if that Aono can. They must be a bunch of pussies."

Class ended several minutes later and it was gym class. As the boys got outside, they met with a new gym teacher.

"Oh?" Tsukune thought in mild surprise, "I'd never thought **he **would be the gym teacher."

"Alright, let's stretch," Tate said in sweatpants and jacket with a glove covering his right hand.

The type of hairstyle the twenty year old has is quite similar to what Tsukune has at this time, but the bangs were shorter and the fringes were fewer in number. His face was almost as angular as Tsukune's by almost a bit, and also there was some roughness in it. Although he wore gym clothes for teaching gym that made him look like a student, Tate gave off an air of someone who would be a good leader. This was further enhanced as his face was the face of someone who was a honest hard worker.

Gym class ended about fifty minutes later and Tsukune took the chance to talk with Tate for a while before the bell rang for the next period.

"It's been a while, Aono-san," Tate greeted him in his office.

"It sure was," Tsukune smiled, "How's your daughter?"

"Ah, good," Tate said with a crooked smile, "She's a templar right now."

Tsukune's eyes were wide from pleasant surprise, "Wow! She's at that level at that age?"

Tate shrugged, but he was mildly flattered, "Well, I did train her a bit though."

Tsukune nodded and then asked, "How's the other Nine Warriors?"

Tate grimaced, "Hijikata is still a hikkikomori back in Kyoto while Genda is still off in Brazil dancing with Brazilian girls. Jesus is camping out in America despite Takeshi told him to come back. Kyora is still in charge in Spain while she gorges on too much paella."

Tsukune nodded again and asked, "What about the others?"

Tate closed his eyes to see if he can travel far enough into his memories to see if he can still remember the current statuses of the other members.

"Well… Hyeje is still at Korea. Sheva is in Africa. Lastly, Kenji is at Taiwan to visit Su Yu Chang."

"Is that so…?" Tsukune asked slowly as he remembered those guys.

"Yup," Tate said, "Pretty much. By the way, it's been a while since I've seen you in that form."

Tsukune shrugged, "The medicine ran out."

"Ah…" Tate said in understanding, "I guess you're stuck with that forever."

Tsukune frowned and agreed, "Yup, I guess so… Since the guy who made the medicine is dead."

Tate laughed, "Well, at least you have girls lusting over you."

Tsukune groaned, "That's the problem."

This made Tate laugh even more much to Tsukune's added chagrin.

Lunch started after several other classes. Tsukune was sitting on a lunch table with the Moka and Co.

Fortunately for him, Kurumu, Yukari, and even Mizore were too shy to even talk with him or do the usual antics after seeing his semi-sealed form.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked them as he munched on curry bread as per usual.

"N-nothing…" they murmured as they blushed.

Tsukune stared at them for a while and then shrugged before continuing eating. He felt Saizou's presence with several others at the roof. Tsukune also felt Saizou's hatred and malice towards him.

"Hmm…" Tsukune thought, "Just ignore him. He's just another pissed off prick like Hitler."

Classes and club ended as Tsukune walked outside with Moka back to their dorms.

"Well, we sure wrote a lot today," Moka commented hoping to start up a conversation, despite seeing his semi-sealed form.

Tsukune nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's a pretty good haul. Let's hope the content is still good enough for people to read."

They continued talking about the work in the Newspaper Club as they walked.

"Nice to see you here… pretty boy," taunted a familiar voice ahead.

Tsukune knew who it was without even seeing… Saizou. Moka hid behind him somewhat fearfully. This time he had two other people with him.

"What do you want this time, Saizou?" Tsukune asked glumly.

The delinquent chuckled, "You've humiliated me back in class. Now we're going to have fun with you and then… her."

Tsukune closed his fist tightly as he heard Saizou mention "her".

"You sure you want to mess with me again?" Tsukune warned him, "I can still kick your ass any time of the day you know?"

Saizou smirked, "Give me a break; I'm not the same as you think I am! Go, you guys!"

The thin short boy next to Saizou disappeared and reappeared behind Tsukune in almost a flash second.

"The name's Moroha, sorry for the intru—" Moroha introduced himself and attacked Tsukune from behind with one of his blade arms, but Tsukune caught it with ease.

"Speed is crap," Tsukune said.

"What?" Moroha exclaimed in anger, "I'll show yo—"

He felt his face bones alter dramatically as Tsukune punched him in the face.

Cruck!

Moroha flew in the air and landed a couple yards away, unconscious.

"Damn you!" cried the other crony as he changed into his true form as an Outcast Ayashi.

Tsukune disappeared and kicked him in the temple before he could fully transform.

Boosh!

The crony's eyes went white from unconsciousness and fell down the ground still in his human form.

"No fucking way," Saizou whispered in fear as he started to back away, "No fucking way. He can't be this strong!"

He realized he was backing away and became mad at himself for one moment. Then he threw himself at Tsukune after he transformed into his true form.

"Daaaamn youuuu!" Saizou screamed as he threw a right at him.

Woosh!

It only hit air.

"Pathetic," Tsukune commented lightly as he scratched the back of his head, "I'd thought you said you weren't the same. "

"Groowwwaaagggh!" Saizou cried a war cry as he swung his elbow at Tsukune.

It was dodged again and returned with a punch into the solar plexus.

Boosh!

Saizou was sent over to a grove of trees as he rocketed in the air. The trees snapped from their trunks as Saizou landed on them. He was already lights out.

Tsukune shrugged and then looked over to the top of the building to see another teenager overlooking the fight.

"Is he with them?" Tsukune thought.

But the teen left. Tsukune shrugged and then looked at Moka.

"Let's get back to the dorms," he said with a smile at Moka.

As usual, Moka was surprised at his prowess.

"**He seriously can't be a normal Hunter…" Inner Moka thought in the rosary, "Making a monster like Kuyou cower in front of him, easily taking out one hundred of his men, and other things… He has to be someone special… But, why do I feel like I've met him before?"**

"What do you mean?" Outer Moka asked Inner Moka, "You've met him before Youkai Academy?"

"**I don't know…" Inner admitted, "But I feel like I do."**

"Are you coming, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked Moka before she talk to her other side again.

"Um. Ok! Coming!" Moka said as she ran towards Tsukune.

"Aono Tsukune…" the teenager from the roof thought as he was pondering in his hideout while his henchmen were punishing Saizou and his friends, "A Hunter, eh? Sounds interesting… He was able to know where I was…"

"Hey, Midou," called one of his henchmen, "What do you want to do with that Aono kid?"

Midou smiled slowly and then answered, "Well… How about this…?"

The next day, Tsukune was hanging out with the girls from the Newspaper Club as usual. And as usual, he had to put up with the antics the girls did every day… As soon as school finished, the girls decided to head over to the shopping district to shop for some stuff. Tsukune kindly declined the offer as he made up the excuse.

"Sorry, I can't go!" Tsukune scratched his head with a crooked smile.

"Aww… Tsukune! You've got to come with me!" Kurumu pouted.

"No! He's going with me!" Yukari piped.

Then the argument started between Kurumu and Yukari. Soon Mizore joined in out of her interest for Tsukune. He took the opportunity to leave, but with some hesitation.

"She'll be fine…" he thought, "They would be after me… Besides… She's got friends and… him."

Tsukune smiled to himself and then walked over somewhere. He found Tate leaning on a wall of a shop.

Tate nodded as he saw Tsukune. Tsukune returned the nod and started to walk towards the road back to the dorms. As he was in the middle of the road towards the dorms, Tsukune said to the open, "Come out, it's so obvious you're here."

Soon about twenty-five teenagers came out to the open with sneering faces.

"How may I help you?" Tsukune asked at Midou who seemed to be the leader when he was swaggering towards him.

"Oh, I'm here to show my gratitude for showing being a good host to Saizou and his friends," Midou said with a devious smile.

Tsukune decided to play along though, "Oh, is that so? I'm glad to hear that. So… Why did you bring this much people with you to just thank me? What's the occasion?"

Midou sneered, "I thought… We could return the favor."

"Is that so?" Tsukune said slowly.

One of Midou's men started to attack Tsukune from behind. As he noticed Tsukune wasn't reacting, he smirked. But, Tsukune quickly turned around and caught his fist.

"Wha—"

Woosh!

Tsukune used an over-the-shoulder throw to knock the light out of him.

Boom!

"Damn you!" cried the other teenagers as they charged after him.

It seems that they seem a little tougher than Kuyou's Student Police, but it didn't make any difference since the level difference was too much anyway.

"Gwaaah!" cried one of the delinquents as he was flung towards a tree from a kick.

Tsukune expertly took hold of another's wrist and threw him to a tree. As a punch were diverting towards him, Tsukune flipped in the air and heel dropped the owner of the punch in the head.

Several attacks were rewarded with several brutal counterattacks of throws, dislocated joints, kicks, and punches. His delinquent opponents were scattered around the road and either groaned painfully or unconscious. Midou was the only one left.

"Tch, you damn bastards," he snarled at his henchmen, "You can't even take care of one person… Then again, you did beat those student police guys…"

Tsukune shrugged, "So, do you want to end this party?"

Midou scowled at him and then sneered, "Don't think I'm the same as them."

Then he morphed his arm to its large size and part of his face slightly morphed as well.

"Now that's…" Tsukune commented, "a big thing you got there."

Midou smirked, "Thanks. Have some of this!"

He threw the punch at Tsukune, but he missed as Tsukune moved a couple of inches away. Tsukune dodged several other punches Midou lashed out.

"What's wrong, scared?" Midou laughed.

He wasn't going to laugh anymore as he felt a punch in the solar plexus after he punched air again.

"Gwoaaagh!"

He was rocketing through the air and landed solidly on the ground. Blood was spurting through his mouth as he felt pain.

"Oh? What was that again?" Tsukune asked, "I couldn't hear you."

"Shit… He's strong!" Midou thought as he struggled to get up, "What's taking those guys so long to get Akashiya?"

**-Shopping District-**

"Gwoogh!" cried a delinquent as he was thrown to the trash can.

"Damn it! Who are you?" cried another at Tate.

He smiled and said, "Just a normal teacher. Bring on, kids."

**-Back to Tsukune-**

"Damn it!" Midou cried as he charged after Tsukune for one last time, "I'll ki—"

Boosh! Crick!

Tsukune did something like a flying knee variant of Muay Thai that he saw from the movies at Midou's face and knocked Midou unconscious as he felt the back of his neck crack.

"Well…" Tsukune said, "I guess that really works…"

Then he felt Mikogami's and another person's presence that was familiar.

"Ku ku ku…" Mikogami chuckled as he arrived, "Cruel as ever…"

At his side was a person with a cloak hiding her face and body.

Tsukune shrugged and said, "I didn't kill them. They should be ok. It's been a while… Mikogami… Ruby."

The cloaked person put off the concealment and smiled.

"It's been a while, Tsukune-san," Ruby said happily.

Tsukune smiled and asked, "What brings you here, Ruby?"

Mikogami answered for her, "Her mistress, Yukata-kun, requested that I send her to work in Youkai Academy hoping that she would get some experience of some sort."

Tsukune raised his eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Ruby nodded with a smile in affirmation.

Tsukune shrugged again, "Oh well… Anyways Mikogami… I'm pretty sure you didn't come here for just for her. You usually do have something in mind…"

Mikogami chuckled, "True… I do want you to do something for me."

"That is…?"

"I want you to infiltrate the Academy's hospital," Mikogami told him, "with Ruby. I have some sources telling me that there are some… students who are against the peace of the school… They call themselves… Anti-thesis."

**I guess I'll call this finished for now. Damn, I don't feel great about this chapter… Give me some reviews. Sorry for being kinda late. Hope you guys had fun reading. See ya.**


	15. Chapter 10

**Ok. I'm starting again. Have fun reading.**

**1990, Hunter's Organization Main Headquarters**

Bang!

A bullet hit a metallic target several meters away in a shooting field in the basement of the building.

The field was around several meters wide with granite floors and several small lights flashing its brightness to keep the basement from being consumed in the darkness.

"Are you using guns, master?" asked Takeshi.

Bang!

Another bullet hit another metallic target.

"Yeah," Tsukune said as he was busy practicing his aim with a m-16, "I thought I'd give this a try though…"

Takeshi nodded and then asked again, "So, what did you bring me here for, master?"

Tsukune shot another round before answering, "I want to retire."

Bang!

"What!" Takeshi cried in shock, "What for?"

Tsukune shrugged as he kept firing, "I feel like it. I just want some peace of my own."

Bang!

Takeshi groaned while rolling his eyes, "But we were doing so well… Then who'll take over?"

He knew whatever his master wanted, he would get it. Just like a spoiled little girl…

Bang!

"You."

"Oh, o—. What the hell? Why me?"

Tsukune turned his head towards Takeshi away from the target and smiled crookedly as he explained, "You're the strongest out of all the Nine Warriors that I assembled. Besides, you have better organization skills and things like that. I think that's good enough."

Takeshi asked him in despair, "Can't it be anyone else?"

Tsukune shrugged, "I trust the Nine Warriors the most, but… In fact, you're the only one I trust the most though… Because the others… are you know…"

Takeshi caught his drift a second later and muttered, "Fine… But what's wrong with Tate or Kenji?"

"Nothing, but you're stronger."

**Present Time, Youkai Academy Hospital**

"Tsukune! What happened to you?" Kurumu cried.

"I'm fine, Kurumu-chan," Tsukune assured her, "It was a little fight. I was a little careless."

Tsukune was lying on the bed in a normal ward with bandages all over him. The girls ran over to where he was as they heard he was "injured from a fight".

"You should be more careful!" Moka chided him.

Tsukune smiled embarrassingly and said, "I know…"

"I'll take care of Tsukune-san, desu!" Yukari declared.

"Hell no!" Kurumu cried, "I'll take care of him."

"Not a chance in hell," Mizore said, "He's mine."

Then they started to argue amongst themselves as usual.

"Ano…" Moka asked Ruby in the midst of their argument, "Who are you?"

They stopped fighting.

"Yeah, who're you?" Kurumu asked almost impudently.

Ruby introduced herself with a curtsy as she frowned somewhat slightly, "My name is Toujo Ruby. A witch. I'm came here to be the secretary of the Headmaster. When I came here, I found Tsukune-san injured. That's how I got him here."

"A witch!" Yukari squealed, "Another person of my race!"

She jumped in the air and hugged Ruby who was troubled by Yukari's affection.

The girls thanked her for bringing Tsukune over to the hospital much to Ruby's embarrassment.

"No, it's fine!" Ruby told them, "After all, I'm only paying back a favor."

The girls were confused.

"What favor, desu?" Yukari asked.

Tsukune answered for her, "Remember the time when I was out for the mission? I helped Ruby-san because of that."

The girls made an, "Oh…"

The nurse came in before they could say anything else and then announced to them that it was late that they should get out.

"Visiting hours are over," she announced, "Time to go."

With much reluctance, they all left. The most resistance coming from Kurumu, who was holding on to the floor in order to attempt to stay in the room.

"Nooo!" Kurumu cried as she used her claws to anchor down on the floor, "I want to be with my Destined One!"

Tsukune dropped a nervous sweat as she was dragged away from the hospital room.

"Come on you cow boobs," Yukari cried, "Tsukune-san needs his rest!"

This got her off the floor as she started to argue with Yukari. The nurse took the advantage to kick them out as she led them out while pushing them on the back.

Ruby later came back that night.

Sschh…

The door opened to reveal her presence in front of Tsukune.

"They're back in their dorms," she reported.

Tsukune nodded and then scratched at the itch that attacked him in the arms.

"Good," he said, "Let's get going."

Tsukune handed her a walkie talkie he hid under the pillow.

"We're going to use these in the hospital. As long we're in the hospital, we can communicate however far we are. I made sure I modded them from an old friend."

Ruby nodded and asked, "What do you want me to do now?"

Tsukune ordered, "Go watch after those Anti-thesis kids I beat up. I have a feeling that tonight's their last night…"

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned him with plate-sized eyes.

"It's just a feeling. They might kill them to shut them up. Get going."

Ruby quickly ran off at the direction of the Anti-thesis kids without another word leaving Tsukune alone in the ward. He stretched slightly after being forced to being on the bed, then his feet touched the cold hard white floor with speckled colors. After exiting the ward, Tsukune sensed several presences.

"Five…" Tsukune thought.

Woosh!

Tsukune caught a doctor's wrist which wielded a scalpel to stab. He proceeded to disarm the doctor and knock him unconscious by hitting him in the back of the head. Two others ran after him from behind, almost stupidly raising their arms to grab him. Tsukune let them and then pushed them to the ground by grabbing their faces, headfirst. He rushed at the fourth person (a doctor) and kicked him in the temple without killing him. The last, a nurse, was wielding a broken off grab bar. She swung at him, but only hit air at every swing. He ended her swinging spree as he caught the grab bar and used a palm strike to the chin to knock her out as he pulled the nurse closer to him via grab bar.

Tsukune could easily feel impatience and frustration around the corner. He turned his head to see someone's head sticking out to watch the show. As he did see the head, a flash of gold hair swiftly disappeared into the corner.

"Shit!" Tsukune cursed as he ran after his new target.

As he turned the corner he saw that same blonde person and quickly noted that she was dressed up as a nurse of the hospital with free-flowing blonde hair. He kept running after her in the dimly lighted corridor of the hospital.

"Tsukune-san! They're dead!" Ruby called Tsukune over the radio.

"Ruby! I'm in hot pursuit of someone suspicious," Tsukune told her in the walkie talkie as he ran, "Blonde hair and nurse uniform. She's heading towards you're way! I want her alive!"

"Understood!"

Tsukune didn't bring his acupuncture needles unfortunately as he forgot, but he did have Mikogami supply him with a pistol with rubber bullets for capture that was hidden under his pillow as well. He pulled out the cold piece of metal and aimed it at his target's legs.

Bang! Bang!

The flying bullets flew from the barrel towards his target, but they missed and hit the wall instead.

"Shit," Tsukune thought, "She's good at running and got a head start. I knew I should've practiced my aim more back then."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

They missed her again as she turned towards the corner.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"What's going on?"

"Gunshots!"

The patients in other wards were woken by his missed shots.

"Damn it," Tsukune thought, "This is going to be a pain in the ass… I was never meant for capturing. I guess I'll have to cheat a bit…"

His red left arm tensed as he drew the majority of his youki from it. As Tsukune did it, his arm emitted a purple aura of darkness over itself.

Crick… Crick…

Tsukune heard his seal crack little by little. This made him divert some of the youki to flow over to his legs quickly as a result. As the youki set into his legs, his running speed increased exponentially. After dodging several patients who went outside the dorms to survey the area, Tsukune shot several rounds at his target's leg.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Gwaaagh!" cried the Anti-thesis nurse in pain as she fell over to the ground after the last shot and massaged her bruised legs for a while.

She tried to get away again as she painfully got up, but Ruby stood in the way.

"That's enough!" she said in a stern tone, "We've got you."

The nurse's fingers turned into tentacle-like weapons and attacked Ruby, who was off guard.

"Shit! "she thought.

But the tentacles stopped mid-way almost hitting Ruby and then dropped to the floor.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok, Ruby-san?" Tsukune asked while he held the pistol at the barrel as he used the handle to knock the nurse out.

"Tsukune-san?" Ruby was surprised as she remembered Tsukune was still a couple of yards away previously, "How did you—"

"It's a secret. Let's get her back to Mikogami," Tsukune winked at her and smiled.

"… Yeah…" Ruby was in some sort of reverie until she replied in a confused tone.

Tsukune took out handcuffs from his pocket and put them on the Anti-thesis nurse's wrists with a seal spell that has a sign for "seal" on one of the cuffs to prevent her from transforming. Later, they handed her over to Mikogami for questioning. Now they were back in his dark and ominous office.

"Ruby, could you leave us for a couple of minutes? I must talk to him for a while," Mikogami requested her.

"What is it this time?" Tsukune thought.

She curtsied and left, "Yes, Headmaster."

The door opened and closed at her leave.

"So… What now?" Tsukune asked him, "What do you want?"

The Headmaster chuckled, "Heheheh… I'm quite surprised Tate was sent over here."

Tsukune shrugged nonchalantly and explained, "It was Takeshi's call. Not mine apparently."

"Hmm…" hummed the Headmaster, "I do have some other news for you, Aono."

"What is it?"

"Ku ku ku… You may actually be surprised to hear this…" Mikogami chuckled.

"Just spit it out," Tsukune tiredly told him.

"Very well… Patience was never your forte…" Mikogami complied.

"Whatever, what is it that's so important?" Tsukune inquired.

"The Vatican has alerted me that they have detected several new contractors of Asura Fragments."

"What?" Tsukune was shocked as he heard this, "Are you telling me there are more Asura Fragments?"

The Headmaster chuckled again, "It seems so… Some of them even joined Fairy Tail."

Tsukune then exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the desk, "You've got to be shitting me…! There's no way—"

"Apparently there is," Mikogami interrupted, "But, they also report that the signals are weaker though…"

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked him as he bit his lip, "Are you telling me they made some shoddy imitations? Like the Yami clan tried?"

Mikogami could only shrug for his reply, "Your guess is as good as mine."

But that didn't help much as Tsukune bit his lip worriedly.

"I don't like the sound of this," he muttered, "It reeks trouble. Who could be giving the Asura Fragments to people…? No… where the hell did they find them?"

"Like I've said… Your guess is as good as mine."

Tsukune growled in irritation as he grabbed his own hair and squeezed painfully in frustration.

"There's no way," he muttered again, "I should be the only with the last Fragment… Unless… He's alive…"

**I apologize for the short story. I want to get started on updating my other story. I also read the reviews I got so I thought I go more on the details a bit like it was… uh… what was the word…? Hmm… suggested? Yeah, that's right. About the Asura Fragments and Yami, they are connected with Tsukune's past. I thought I should give some little… foreshadowing or something. About the chase in the hospital, Tsukune's arm is the source for his youki. How did he get such an arm? Well… We'll see…**


	16. Announcements Will Delete Later

This is a little announcement, and probably the last one I'll ever give though. I'm going to make some changes on some of the previous chapters. After that, I'll delete this announcement. I'll be changing the part where Tsukune's semi-sealed form is revealed, when Tate is introduced, and the end of the fight against Kuyou. (More like elaborate more on it…) It'll take me some time. But I should be done before this week is over.

BTW, I might suspend my Combat Familiar fanfiction.

*Hears the boos and why's*

Well… That fanfiction was more like a prototype I was thinking of making. I somewhat felt discontent at the idea of Saito using alchemy and did not like it so much… So, I decided to make Saito a master swordsman from a Gintama background (Yes, where the Amanto and Bakumatsu was around with modern technology and stuff, but this time no Amanto though….) Where his mannerisms and beliefs will closely emulate Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. Ironic, eh? If you Rurouni Kenshin fans don't catch my drift, you fail. So basically, no alchemy for Saito. Just pure badass swordsmanship ripped off from Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, but some knowledge of the usage of firearms in his world. But, I might continue Combat Familiar later. I just want to see if there'll be better reviews for this new Rurouni Kenshin X Gintama X Familiar of Zero which I would put in the normal fanfic tab.

Send me your reviews and thoughts about this. See ya! :D


End file.
